A hero Always Comes Home Chapter 1 ATLA
by VivaLaZutara
Summary: the Gang,with zuko and Iroh meet a mysterious girl who can bend both fire and water. Inspiried by A Hero Comes Home by idiana Medzel.
1. Chapter 1

A Hero Always Comes Home

"Aang!"

"What?"

"You're going the wrong way!"

"Sokka you're holding the map upside down!"

"Oh." The Gang laughed. Iroh even laughed but Zuko remained silent.

"SPARKY!!" Toph yelled.

"What is it Toph?" Zuko asked.

"Drop the emo kid act!" Toph snapped. Zuko looked like he was about to snap back but he thought better of it. Toph leaned back looking very smug. Then she hit her head on Appa's saddle.

"OW! I HATE FLYING!!" Toph screamed. Katara bended the water out of her pouch. It formed into a small ball of water and stretched out wrapping itself around Toph's head. Appa stopped short. Katara lost concentration and the water splashed unto Toph.

"Sugar Queen!" Toph began. Aang covered her mouth. Toph blushed.

"Do you hear that?" Aang asked. They all shrugged. Appa began the descent to the ground. As they touched the groung they heard voices.

"Real smart corner a dangerous WATERbender by a RIVER!!"A girl's voice taunted. Zuko paled. The Gang slowly began to walk towards the voice.

"There's no way I could use my WATERbending by a RIVER made of WATER!" The voice continued.

_No, not her. Please don't be her._ Zuko thought.

"Surrender and we won't attack." A rough voice called.

_Fire Nation guards. _ The Gang prepared to help. Only Iroh seemed calm. Zuko looked like he was about to puke. The Gang slowly made their way to the river. They saw the girl. Her skin wasn't pale but not tan. She had jet black hair and her bangs covered her eye. Her eye that was visible was a beautiful shade of blue that seemed to be made of the river. She wore a necklace with the ying yang on it. A black cloak hid her clothes.

"I will never surrender to you or your stupid ruler Owimpalot." The girl called out.

_Owimpalot? Oh that's good. _

The girl assumed a fighting stance and attacked. She took some water from the river and bended into a disc and used it to rise up to the trees. She stood there. She smiled a wicked smile and transformed the water into a water whip and knocked the guards down. She bended the water into a disc once again and went down to ground level. A guard got up. The guard then directed lightening at the girl. The Gang gasped. Katara grabbed Zuko's arm.

"Oh my God." Katara whispered. She then realized this was Zuko's arm she was grabbing and let go.

The girl smiled. She didn't raise a shield or duck. She redirected it. A waterbender just used a firebending technique.

The Guards ran. They scrambled to get up. One brave Guard attempted to stand and fight but the girl smiled and raised her arms. The whole river swelled into a giant wave. The brave guard ran.

Once the guards were gone. The girl turned to the Gang. She placed her hand onto her hip. She smiled. Not a wicked smile, but it wasn't a comforting one either. It looked like she was about to lecture them.

"General Iroh! You should be ashamed. Didn't your mother teach you not to stare? Its very rude."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well... chap #2!! YAY it actually would have been uploaded sooner but i couldn't figure it out. Then i clicked context chapters and was like wow um.. blonde moment has passed im gonna get to work on chapter three now and if somone would draw a picture of Zoe i would be super happy! my artistic skills stink ok im gonna stop talking now...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Shadowy Figure**

A Hero Always Comes Home

Iroh laughed. The Gang stared at him quizzically. How did this girl know Iroh? Zuko gulped and prayed to Angi that she wouldn't recognize him. The girl ran to Iroh and hugged him. She stepped back.

"I'm afraid that I am no longer a General." Iroh replied. The girl suddenly seemed to become very alert. She studied the Gang. Her eyes fell on Zuko. She studied him for a moment.

"Zuko!" the girl spat. Her eyes hardened. They showed a deep hatred. Zuko paled.

"Zoe. Please-" Zuko began. He was cut off. Zoe threw a fireball at him. She raised her arms and the river formed a huge wave. She threw it at Zuko. Zuko instead of fighting back took the hits.

"I hate you!" Zoe cried. She seemed distraught. She was angry but she looked sad and hurt. She turned the water to ice. She broke them apart. One of the icicles was dangerously close to Zuko's heart.

"How can you act like it never happened? Do they know?"She whispered. Zoe looked angry now. Any sign of hurt disappeared. Her rage seemed to control her actions.

"Or did you pretend it never happened?" She asked her voice dripped with venom. Aang realized that Zoe would kill Zuko, given the chance. Aang looked at Katara pleading at her with his eyes. Katara nodded. She raised her hand.

Something gripped Zoe. She felt her knees buckle. Her head was being forced down. But Zoe wouldn't give up. The ice melted away 

from Zuko. Zuko breathed and stepped back. Everyone looked at Katara and Zoe.

Zoe felt like she wanted to surrender. Against this force she looked up. The older girl was bloodbending. Zoe fought against it.

_This is my body. My blood. I'm in control! _

Katara was having trouble bringing Zoe down. Zoe just wouldn't surrender. Katara met Zoe's eyes. For a brief moment Katara admired Zoe's strength and her will to keep fighting.

Zoe gasped. She just couldn't keep struggling. The older girl wouldn't back down.

_Just like you._ A voice in the back of Zoe's head said.

_I wouldn't travel with murderers!_ She said to the voice. She let the girl take her down. The older girl sighed. Zoe focused on the river. She felt the moon rising. Zoe smiled.

Katara saw Zoe smile. She felt Zoe resisting. She was sweating. The Gang saw Zoe resisting. The moon and the sun were out. Zuko broke a sweat.

_If Katara gets hurt because of me..._he thought.

_Why do you care? _A voice taunted in his head.

Zoe screamed.

_This is my body. My blood. Mine. I'm in control. Me. Not… YOU!! _With Zoe's last surge of strength she took control of her own body again.

Katara flew back into the trees. When Zoe finally resisted it had hit her with such a force she flew backwards. Katara admired Zoe's strength, but it really did hurt.

Sokka and Aang charged. Zuko stayed by Iroh. Toph was helping Katara up. Zoe saw them coming. She gathered all the strength. She raised her hands. It was going black.

_No. just a…little…longer_

Fire and water shot from her palms. They encircled around each other. Sokka and Aang flew back. Toph had made a shield around Katara, Iroh and Zuko.

Zoe felt her strength seeping away. It was going black.

_No… Have to….Keep fight-_

Zoe was vaguely aware of someone lifting her unto a large animal. She struggled to keep consciousness. She had to.

She felt a large force hit the back of her head.

It all went black.

"Sokka!" Katara scolded.

"What?"

"You didn't have to hit her on the head!"

"I wanted to!"

"So? You could have really hurt her!"

"And your point is?"

"Fine! I give up! You're you're ugh!" Katara yelled.

Katara gazed out into the distance. Aang was guiding Appa. Iroh was talking to Toph.

"Zuko?" Katara began.

"What?"

"Why does she hate you?" Katara asked. Zuko stiffened and turned away. It was very quiet. A heavy silence settled in

Suddenly Zoe screamed. Zuko paled.

"Leave her alone!" Zoe screeched. She started to sweat. She tossed and turned.

"No! She hasn't done anything wrong!" Zoe screamed. Iroh placed his hand on her forehead.

"Katara could you?" Iroh asked. Katara nodded. She bended the sweat off of Zoe.

"Please! Take me instead! No! Please!" Zoe pleaded. The Gang wondered what she was talking about. Iroh looked very grave. Zuko seemed like he was ready to kill himself. Iroh wiped the hair out of Zoe's eyes. Zoe stirred.

"It's okay." Iroh soothed. Zoe sat up, she noticed how everyone was staring at her. She walked to the edge of the saddle. Zoe sat down gazing out into the distance. She clutched her necklace. She was lost in the darkness of her past. Zoe heard Hope's voice. Her screams, her struggles to break free. The pain was unbearable. It was a bloody wound that could not be healed, and left the person wounded begging for death. Zoe shook her head slowly.

"It will never be okay."


	3. Chapter 3

A Confrontation

A Hero always comes Home

The rest of the ride was quiet. Zuko looked like he wanted to talk to her. But when he went over to her, Zoe had punched him in the face. Usually Toph would make fun of Zuko, but she didn't. Soon enough they landed. Iroh showed Zoe to her room. Zoe didn't come out. Not even for dinner. Katara wanted to bring her some but Sokka stopped her. Finally Toph spoke up.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" Iroh sighed. He looked at his nephew.

"She should be mad. It's my fault." Zuko muttered. He got up and walked away.

"Ok I have issues with that girl. Only I can make Sparky upset." Toph stated. They all laughed for a brief moment but soon the laughter died. It was too quiet. But quiet gave everyone time to think.

Zuko approached Zoe's room. He took a deep breath.

_Scary to think it might be your last breath isn't it?_ A voice in his head taunted him. Zuko tried to shake that thought out of his head. He bravely stepped into Zoe's room.

"I'd get out of here if I was you." Zoe warned.

"Zoe let me ex-"

"Explain? I know what happened. And don't tell me how sorry you are. I'm sorry too."

"You- You are?"

"Yes I'd hate to have me as an enemy. You can't beat me."

"Zoe-"

"No don't talk. It's not helping."

Aang broke the silence.

"Zuko did something to her didn't he?" Iroh seemed caught off guard.

_Aang is very wise at times. Too wise for his own good._

"You could say that."

"What? Did he dump her?" Sokka joked. Iroh became very grim.

"No. It's much more serious than that."

"He took something from her. Didn't he? Something she can't get back." Aang asked. Iroh became very serious.

"You will know when the time comes!" He yelled.

"Then what will?"

"Nothing!" Zoe screamed.

"Please Zoe you don't understand-"

"I don't? I saw them take her away! She's gone! Because of you!" Zoe spat.

Katara heard Zoe scream "nothing!"

_Great she probably just killed Zuko. _Katara walked into the Zoe's room.

"I hear her voice every night! I see her being taken away! I'm haunted by it every single night! Every time I close my eyes her face is right there! When's the last time you had to relive that? When's the last time you heard her scream?" Zoe ranted. She had wanted to say this for a very long time.

"Zoe please-" Zoe's rage boiled inside of her. Her anger and hurt possessed her.

"No! Zuko I know you! You betray every one you meet." Zoe spat. Zuko's eyes widened. Katara helped him out of the room.

"Zuko that's not-" Katara began.

"No. She's right. I'm a traitor." Zuko replied sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets of the Past Revealed

A Hero Always comes Home

Katara stood there in shock. Was this the Zuko she had known? The one that had been so determined to join the Gang? Who had yelled that he wasn't that person anymore?

"Zuko don't say that."

"It's true."

"Zuko! Don't say that!" Zuko walked away. Katara stared after him. She heard muffled crying.

_From Zoe's room._ Katara breathed in and walked into Zoe's room. Zoe was covering her mouth. She was looking at a picture. It was a young girl. She looked like a younger version of Zoe except with tanner skin and her hair was a little bit lighter. Katara felt a surge of pity towards her.

"Zoe is that Hope?" Katara asked.

Zoe looked up.

_Why is she in here?_

"I don't even know you. All I know is that you're a waterbender and you can bloodbend. Why should I answer that?"

Katara can't believe Zoe had just said that. She calmed herself.

"I'm Katara from the Southern Water Tribe."

Back at the fire pit it was very quiet. Sokka broke the silence.

"How can she bend two elements?" Iroh sighed. All the kids were focused on him. They weren't going to let this drop.

"When Zoe was very young her parents died. She had a younger sister named Hope. Zoe prayed to the spirits that she would be able to protect her sister. She was 6. Hope was 4. The ying yang answered that prayer."

Katara sat down next to Zoe. Zoe seemed absorbed in her own thoughts.

"I know what it's like to lose someone."

"Who said I lost anyone?" Zoe snapped.

"You did before."

"Oh."

"My mom was taken away from me."

"My parents were too." Zoe said sadly.

"I'm so sorry." Katara couldn't believe it. She lost her parents and her sister? How is she not a walking disaster?

_But she is. When she sleeps._

Katara hugged Zoe. For once in her life, Zoe didn't push the person away. She couldn't believe that someone understood some of the pain she was going through. It felt like someone had lifted a tiny weight off of her. Zoe let her tears fall. She just wanted to cry openly, something she hadn't done in a long time.

"Ying and Yang left a piece of themselves in Zoe. Zoe didn't know it though. Four years later, Zuko was training he burned his arm. He was 10. Hope bended some water onto the burn. It healed miraculously. 

But it left a small scar. The next day Fire Nation guards were on their doorstep. They took Hope away."

Zoe finally broke away. She looked at Hope's picture. She turned it over.

"I should have stopped the Guards from taking her."

"Zoe you couldn't have. But why are you so mad at Zuko?" Katara asked. Zoe's eyes hardened at Zuko's name.

"He told the guards that Hope was a waterbender."

"Zoe came to me and begged me to train her. I refused seeing how young she was. But the tree next to her burst into flames and the river became completely still. As I trained her, I taught her everything I knew. Then she went off to learn waterbending. She wanted to free Hope. She wanted to get her out of prison."

Zuko stepped out of the shadows.

"And it my fault Hope was there in the first place."

Katara backed away. _No. _Katara felt sick to her stomach. _Zuko wouldn't do that. Zuko wouldn't do that. Right? _ Zoe looked at her.

"And Hope died in prison."

"How do you know?" Katara asked.

"I went to the prison. They told me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here it is... Can anyone tell me what song lyrics I used in this chapter? The lyrics just seemed to fit.**

* * *

Missing

A Hero Always Comes Home

Late that night Zoe got up. She packed all of her belongings into a small bag. Zoe made her bed. She unrolled a piece of parchment and began to write. When she was finished she rolled it up and put it at the foot of her bed. Zoe put on her cloak and picked up her bag. She started towards the window. She looked back remembering the old man and all he had done for her. The closet thing she had to a father. And she was going to break his heart by running away like this. She climbed out the window, tears rolling down her face. When her feet hit the ground she ran and didn't look back.

In the morning Iroh went to wake Zoe.

"Zoe the sun has risen! A firebender should be-" Iroh stopped short when he saw the parchment.

"No." He whispered. He unrolled it.

Dear Iroh,

Please, please forgive me but I won't be home again. Maybe one day you'll look up very conscious and say to no one "Isn't something missing?" You won't cry for my absence I know. You forgot me long ago. But I'm leaving now. You can't stop me so please don't try. You helped me through so much. You gave me hope when I had none. But now Hope 

is dead. I have nothing now. I won't let you take care of me. It's not fair. And when I see Zuko, I'm reminded of Hope. I want to forget. But some things don't go away. You can't help me anymore. I can take care of myself. Don't look for me. Please.

Love,

Zoe

A tear rolled down Iroh's cheek. Zuko walked into the room.

"She left didn't she?" Iroh didn't respond. Zuko took the parchment and read it. He sighed. _Why should I go find her and bring her back?_

_Because Iroh loves her like a daughter._ Zuko walked out of the room leaving Iroh alone. Zuko walked into Katara's room. She was sleeping. He woke her up. Katara bolted upright.

"What?" She asked irritably.

"Zoe ran away. I need your help to find her."

"Why are you looking for her?"

"Because Uncleloves her like a daughter." Katara sighed.

"Ok." Katara packed her bag. She walked up to Sokka told him that she was going away for awhile. Then she told Toph.

"With who Sugarqueen?"

"Zuko."

"I knew you to would end up together." Toph laughed.

"But who knew you'd have a crush on the Avatar?" Zuko fired back. Toph blushed.

"I'm gonna kill you Sparky!" Toph rolled over and fell asleep.

Zuko and Katara walked into the forest. Katara knelt down.

"What is it?"

"Zoe's ying yang necklace."

"Then we better hurry."

Zoe was running. The sun was rising in the sky. They were going to look for her. She heard the river gurgling. In the back of her mind she heard laughing.

_A young girl was laughing. _

"_Zoe look what I can do!" Hope cried. She raised some water and made it into a heart._

"_It's pretty Hope." The girl splashed it onto Zoe._

"_Hey!" Zoe cried. Hope ran. Zoe ran after her. They were laughing. Suddenly an ostrich horse ran by. Zoe jumped onto Hope and pushed her out of the way._

"_I'm always gonna keep you safe."_

"_How?"_

"_I just will."_

Zoe smiled. There was a time when she could smile, when she could laugh.

_Zoe ran up to the Guard and pinned him to the wall._

"_Where is Hope?" _

"_Hope-Hope the waterbender?"_

"_Yes." Zoe bended the water into an icicle. She pointed it at the guard's chest._

"_She's-she's"_

"_Spit it out!"_

"_She died. A-a year ago." Zoe became furious._

"_You're lying!"_

_The alarms sounded. Zoe ran to the exit. Tears stung her eyes._

Zoe closed her eyes and shook out the memory. But it was always there. Some wounds run so deep they never show up and pain so intense that it can't be healed. Zoe reached for her necklace and realized it was gone. The small thing had always brought her comfort. It was her security blanket. It helped her remember who she was. Even if she didn't want to remember. But that one thing that brought her comfort was gone. And so was everything else that mattered. It was all gone. And Zoe couldn't get it back.

* * *

**I tried for some Taang fluff. I think I failed miserabely. Tiny Zutara fluff in the next chapter. But it will be either tiny or medium. If I'm in a fluff mood then it shall kill my chapter. But I'm not usally in a fluff mood. **


	6. Chapter 6

Wanted

A Hero Always Comes Home

Zoe heard footsteps. She jumped into the trees. She looked down. A couple of guards were walking around. They were holding a piece of parchment.

_This will hurt._ Zoe raised her arm. The guards slumped. She lowered her hand. The guards fell. Zoe winced.

_No better than Hama. _The evil ting called her conscience said.

_NO! I'm not Hama! _

_Zoe froze. Hama laughed cruelly. _

"_Go ahead tell them! Tell them I'm a waterbender!" Hama laughed. _

"_But then you're no better than Zuko!" The crazed lady laughed. Zoe trembled. Hama smiled cruelly._

"_Say goodnight!" Hama raised her arm. Zoe felt the world spinning. She felt the urge to give up. To let Hama win._

"_No!" Zoe cried. She strained under Hama's control. Zoe let out an anguished cry and threw Hama back. Zoe threw a fireball at the tree where Hama had landed._

"_I'm better than Zuko. Don't ever think that I'm not."_

Zoe grimaced. She picked up the parchment.

Katara heard muffled thumps. _What is that?_

"Zuko! Follow me." Katara bended some water into a disc and started zooming through the forest. She felt the wind whipping through her hair. Then she felt like something was missing. She doubled back.

"Why aren't you-" Katara realized Zuko couldn't do that with firebending. Katara extended her hand.

"Come on." She smiled. Zuko paled.

"I can't see I'm.scared.of.water." Katara shook her head.

"You'll be fine. You were brave enough to fight me. You can do this." Zuko gulped. Katara grabbed him and pulled him into the disc. Together they zoomed through the forest.

Zoe gasped. _No._ A picture of her was on the parchment under the word WANTED. Underneath the picture her crimes were listed. Treason, bloodbending, attacking Fire Nation Guards, waterbending, and betrayal. Then a reward: 5,000 dollars. _Who would pay that much for my capture?_

Katara landed the disc of water. Zuko s jumped off. Katara couldn't believe that this Firebending Prince that had chased them all around the world and faced dragons was afraid of water. Katara laughed. Zuko 

glared at her. Katara screamed when she saw the guards slumped. Zuko covered her mouth. Katara prayed to God that she wasn't blushing.

"Shh!" Zuko whisper/yelled. Katara nodded. She knelt down to the guards. They hadn't been knocked out. They was no sign of a struggle. _Only a bloodbender could do this._

"Zoe was here."

Zoe heard someone coming. She climbed up into the trees and waited silently. She crouched down. The wind was blowing through her hair. She jumped to the next tree and resumed her crouching position.

"Shh!"

"Zoe was here." It was Katara and Zuko._ Great. What part of "don't look for me" don't you get? _ Zoe sighed. A fireball came shooting out at her. Zoe tried to dodge it but fell. As she was falling she didn't think about how to stop the fall. She decided Zuko would do that for her.

Zuko threw a fireball at the trees. Zoe fell. Zuko waited her to break her fall but she didn't. She raised her elbow like she was about to wrestle someone. Then she fell on top of Zuko, her elbow in his stomach.

"She's still here." Zoe shot Zuko a death look as she got up. At the moment, she was scarier than Azula. Katara went to help Zoe up, but Zoe got up herself. Zoe aimed a water whip at Zuko.

"Don't worry Zuzu I'll kill you later. Now what are you going to do now that you caught me?"


	7. Chapter 7

A Reunion Gone Wrong

A Hero Always comes Home

Katara walked towards Zoe. She handed her the ying yang necklace.

"You dropped this." Zoe put it back on without hesitation. Zoe looked at Katara as if to give her thanks. Katara nodded. Zuko knelt down to one of the guards. Zoe surveyed her surroundings. A small river flowed in a clearing. _Perfect._

"You knocked them out!"

"So?"

"You could have killed them!"

"Zuko's right." Katara agreed. Zoe rolled her eyes.

"I didn't want to be seen." Zoe opened the Wanted poster showed them. Katara laughed.

"Now Toph can talk about being a convict with you." Zoe shook her head.

"I'm not going back." Zuko fought the rage that was bottling up inside of him.

"What do you mean you're not coming back?"

"I'm not going back. I know you're slow but still." Zoe teased.

_Ok that's it. Zoe's going down._ Zuko charged pushing Zoe into the clearing.

"You're coming back. Even if I have to drag you." Zuko threw a series of attacks at her. Zoe dodged each one with ease. Zoe smiled. Zuko felt his rage take over him. He threw fireballs at her, never stopping to catch his breath.

Zoe couldn't believe Zuko was fighting so hard. She was caught off guard. And then she got burned. Zoe turned the river into ice. She continued to back up onto it.

Katara gasped. Zuko was going to really hurt her. Katara ran towards Zuko.

"Stop it!" Zuko pushed her away. Katara couldn't believe this.

Zuko pushed Katara away._ Let me do this._ He was focused on bringing Zoe down.

Zoe smiled. She bended some water formed a shield. She breathed deeply. She used her bloodbending to get Katara out of the way. She froze her shield. Then she let the flames grow. She let them break her shield. Millions of pieces of ice sliced through the air. The flames surrounded her. She smiled.

"You sure you want a piece of me?"

Katara felt her body moving behind a tree. But she let Zoe lead her to where ever she wanted her to go.

Zuko stared in awe. The millions of icicles pinned him to a tree.

"Are you sure you want a piece of me?" Zoe taunted. Zuko smiled just as evilly as Zoe. _Ha. Fire beats water. Sorry Zoe. _ Zuko heated up and melted the ice.

Zoe smiled. _Just as planned. _She stepped back onto the river. Zuko followed her, throwing fire as fast as he could. Then he made a huge mistake. He stepped onto the ice. Zoe quickly melted the ice.

Zuko fell into the icy river. He saw above the water. She was going to refreeze it. She wouldn't kill him. He was far too unlucky for that. She would pull him out right before he lost consciousness.

Katara gasped as Zuko fell into the river. She raced to the river side doing her best to keep the river from freezing over. She looked at Zoe, begging her to stop. Zoe nodded. Katara breathed a sigh of relief and stepped back into the forest.

Zoe nodded. She watched Katara back up into the forest. Zoe rose the river and forced it into a tree, dragging Zuko with it.

Zuko felt the water being pushed into a tree. _Angi help me._ He was slammed into the tree with such of force the tree shattered into pieces.

Zoe smiled as the tree broke. _I rock._ She watched Zuko struggle to get up. Katara ran to Zuko and helped him up.

Zuko let Katara help him up. Zuko grunted.

"What?" Katara asked.

"Stupid. Go on a river while fighting a water/firebender. That's got to be the dumbest thing I've done yet."

"Dumbest thing you've done yet. I'm sure in 5 minutes you'll do something worse." Zoe called out.


	8. Chapter 8

The Journey back begins

A Hero Always comes Home

Zuko grunted in response. Zoe walked towards Zuko and Katara. Katara was in awe. Zoe was a truly powerful bender. Then Aunt Wu's voice echoed in her head.

"_You shall marry a very powerful bender."_ Katara shook that thought out of her head. That was really creepy. Zuko fell again. Zoe offered her hand. Zuko looked at it suspiciously and then after a moment took it. Zoe helped him up. Katara looked at Zoe. _Why did she help him?_

After a couple of moments of watching Zuko struggle, Zoe offered her hand. She felt a little bad about beating him up in front of a girl. After a moment she realized this wasZuko. She quickly pulled away. Zuko looked like he was about to fall. Zoe backed up. Katara helped Zuko start walking.

Zuko could not believe he was so helpless in front of Katara. Katara of all people had to see him at his worst moments.

_Once again why do you care?_ The voice in the back of his head nagged. Zuko blushed.

_Oh my God don't blush only girls do that. _Zuko scolded himself.

Katara glanced at Zuko. He was blushing. Katara wondered if she was doing something wrong. She felt like she was being watched. Every little thing she did seemed too weird, too awkward. Then it hit her. She was being watched. By Zoe. She looked at Zoe, asking her if she was doing something wrong. Zoe shrugged.

Zoe shrugged. She didn't know anything about guys.

_But you do._ A voice in her head taunted. Zoe shook her head.

_I'm not going to relive that. Oh God, don't make me relive that._

_A young man about 13 or 14 stood before a 13 year old Zoe. He smiled a sad smile. Zoe eye's wear tearing up. _

"_This is my fault."_

"_No don't say that." _

"_If I haven't come here..."_

"_Then we wouldn't have the strength to fight back. Zoe, you gave us hope. The Avatar is going to defeat the Fire nation. And we're going to make it through."_

"_Let me fight. Let me make them regret ever coming here."_

"_You need to learn waterbending. So go. We'll hold them back. And when this is all over, I'll find you." Zoe hugged the young man._

"_Please, don't do anything stupid when I'm gone."_

"_I promise Zoe. I love-" the man was cut off. Fire nation guards burst in. the young man created of wall of fire. Zoe studied the messy dark hair and the bright golden eyes. It was the last time she saw him. The fire separated them. _

"_Nate!" Zoe cried. She forced herself to run. As she ran she promised herself that she would help defeat the fire nation, even if it meant facing the firelord himself._

Zuko looked over at Zoe. Her blue eyes seemed fixed on something. They seemed a little gray.

"Zoe?" He asked. Zoe seemed to come back. She touched her necklace and closed her eyes. She opened them after a long moment. Then she continued to walk.

Zoe heard a voice calling her name. It was Zuko. She started walking. She watched Katara struggle to keep walking. Zoe walked over to them.

"Zuko lean on me."

"Wha- What?"

"I said lean on me. You're crushing Katara." Zuko hobbled over to Zoe. Zoe held herself and helped Zuko continue walking. Katara stared at Zoe for a moment.

_What the heck? Why is she helping Zuko?_ The sun began to set. The trio hadn't covered enough ground. They were in the middle of a forest. Zoe helped Zuko sit down.

"We should make camp." Katara nodded. The two girls began to make a makeshift tent. Katara helped Zuko lie at the further end.

Zoe sat at the end of the tent. Katara made sure Zuko had fallen and went over to Zoe.

"Who were you thinking about? In the woods?" Katara asked. Zuko rolled over and opened his eyes. Katara and Zoe, completely unaware of this continued to talk.

"Oh, no one."

"Ok. I'm not Toph, but I know you're lying."

"Fine but this is a secret. You can't tell anyone."

"I promise."

"Ok. A waited until I was 11 to start training as Iroh's student. A year later I left to master waterbending. When I was 13 I stopped at a 

village. It was very small and just outside the Fire nation. There were a couple of rebel firebenders. I stayed there for a month."

"And..?"

"I met Nate. He was one of the rebel firebenders. Early in the month he taught me a couple of firebending techniques. I started to-" Zoe stopped herself, and started blushing.

"You fell in love with him?" Katara asked gently. She was having trouble believing that Zoe could blush.

"Yeah. One day, a couple of fire nation guards stormed the village. They had heard I was there and I was wanted for stealing. Well, I told Nate everything. He told me to go learn waterbending. And he stood there and fought them off. He told me to go. And I did. Then the guards came and I never… told him… I haven't seen him since." Zoe finished. Katara was filled with pity. Losing her family was enough, but her first boyfriend?

"How come you always touch your necklace?"

"I don't know. It helps me remember who I am, what I stand for. It reminds me of how I promised to never back down."

"Oh. If it makes you feel any better, Sokka's first girlfriend turned into the moon." Katara joked.

"Is he the perky fun-loving ponytail guy?"

"Yupp."

"You people have some weird adventures." Zuko closed his eyes. He felt bad for Zoe, but the throbbing all over his body canceled out the pity. He understood everyone had troubles and hardships. But Zoe had had it much worse.

"So how long have you liked Zuko?" Zoe teased.

"What?" Katara asked. Was it that obvious?

"Oh c'mon. I saw you blush when he covered your mouth." Katara's faced turned a deep shade of red.

"I won't tell him." Zoe promised.

Zuko felt swooping sensation. Then the voice in his head came back.

_Looks like somebody's in L-O-V-E love!_ Zuko didn't bother making the voice shut up. He was too happy.


	9. RANDOM THING

Writers Block

Zuko walks into to the room

"I hate you!! Kelsey you put us through so much!!

I just want my cupcake."

Kelsey's backs away in horror.

"NO!!" Kelsey screams.

"Don't take my cupcake!!"

"Oh yes! I shall take your cupcake! MHUAHAHA!!" Zuko laughed and took Kelsey's cupcake. Kelsey went into feeble position and cried.

Toph shoved Kelsey into a cage.

"Stop making me end up with lame monks!!"

"I'm sorry. It was good for the plot-"

"NO!! I WANT THE DUKE!! LET BRYKE HAVE THEIR WAY!!"

"NEVER I HATE KATAANG!!"

"Then you die…." Toph hissed.

Sokka threw a sword at Kelsey.

"I'm will take your steak!"

"Oh that's okay. I hate steak." Kelsey replied cheerfully.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT STEAK?!" Sokka then killed Kelsey.

Hope hit Kelsey.

"You killed me off!"

"I had to!" Kelsey protested.

"Then you shall pay the ultimate price!" Hope then killed Kelsey.

Zoe walked into the room.

"You made me seem gothic and emo! I'm not mai-ish!" Zoe whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh you will be! I am making you work for Momo…forever." Zoe laughed.

"NOOOOOO!!"

Now it was Katara's turn.

"I love aang! Not Zuko!! Didn't you see the invasion kiss?! I looked completely happy and I did not look unhappy or guilty at all!"

"WELL I like ZUTARA!!" Kelsey screamed. Aang walked in.

"Then I shall spirit bend you with the help of a giant Lion Turtle! And I shall finally end up with Meng!"

"Aang I thought you loved me!" Katara cried.

"BUT MENG HAS PRETTYIRER EARS!!"Aang walked away. Katara turned to Kelsey.

"No I will give you frostbite!!" Kelsey screamed in agony.

Kelsey woke up.

"Oh my goodness. I had the worst dream. That my characters came to life and tortured me."

Momo walked into the room, smiling wickedly.

"It wasn't a dream. And now you must wear your hair like Azula and dress like Mai… FOREVER!!

"GAHHHHHHH!" Kelsey screamed. And that was the end of JoBrofangurl. The stories where stopped. And no one ever found out the ending. She had made a grave mistake and made her characters suffer too much.

ISN'T THAT HAPPY??

For all of you who are wondering my name is Kelsey. And this is the cast of _A Hero Always Comes Home_, doing their worst. And do get where I'm going from, drink Sprite and Twizzlers.

THE END!!


	10. Chapter 10

Captured

A Hero Always comes Home

Zoe and Zuko were the first to wake up. They looked at each other.

"Thank you for uh… helping me yesterday." Zuko said awkwardly.

"Don't get used to it." Zoe replied coldly.

_Well at she's back to the same old Zoe._ Zoe walked over to Katara and splashed water onto her. Katara groaned

"Can't I sleep a little longer?"

"Brilliant idea. Why don't you fall asleep while the girl who's been trying to kill me is right next to me?" Zuko replied sarcastically.

"Good point." Katara stated. Katara got up and realized that everything had been taken down and there was no trace of a camp. It looked completely normal. Zuko helped Katara up. Zoe sighed.

"Lovebirds!" she teased. Zuko tried to punch Zoe, but Zoe dodged it easily and punched him. Katara blushed. Suddenly Zoe heard something.

"What's that?" she asked.

"What's what?" Katara asked, suddenly serious. She looked around. There wasn't a river. Thank god that Sokka taught her to fist fight.

Zoe pointed to the trees. There was an evil laugh.

Zuko went into a fighting stance._ Azula. _ Just on cue, she stepped out of the trees.

"Hello Zuzu." Azula coolly said.

"What do you want?" Zoe asked her voice deadly and serious. Azula laughed.

"You. I heard you knocked out my guards. So I've been tracking you." Zoe controlled herself. She felt the moon in the sky faintly and knew in 

a couple moments she wouldn't get any help from it. Zoe raised her hands. Then in a split second she felt someone trying to force her hand down._ What the heck is Katara doing?_ She heard an old lady laughed. Zoe's felt a chill down her spine._ So Hama's on Azula's team now._

Katara froze as Zoe prepared to stop Azula. Hama then stepped out._ No._ Hama stopped Zoe. Katara watched in horror as Zoe fell to the ground. Zoe was sweating.

Zoe felt herself being pushed to the ground. She struggled but looked Azula in the eye. Azula laughed coldly.

"You're coming with me Zoe. Or Zuko and Katara die." Zoe felt her face being pushed down again. She looked up.

"Fine."

Zuko couldn't believe it. He watched in horror as Azula bound Zoe's hands together. He threw a fireball at Azula. Azula deflected it.

"Zuko. Knock it off." Zoe warned. Zuko saw something in Zoe's eye he had only seen when she was fighting. Determination. Zoe wanted to do this. Zuko stepped back in front of Katara.

Katara froze. She couldn't believe was doing this. Hama saw her.

"How's my little bloodbender?" Hama laughed. Zuko held Katara back. Katara felt her blood boil.

"Traitor!" Katara spat.

"I'm protecting my people." Hama laughed again. Hama had a wicked gleam in her eye. Hama laughed and disappeared into the trees. Azula followed. Zoe looked sadly and Katara and followed.

Katara fell to the ground and screamed. Zuko put his hand on her back.

"Katara." Katara looked up. _Why didn't Zoe fight back. Why didn't Zuko fight?_ Katara immediately thought of last night. Zoe had seemed like a regular girl, taking, sharing secrets. She had found a friend. Toph was there but Toph didn't talk about boys or her insecurities. Zoe had. Zoe had opened up to Katara and let her in. Katara had done the same.

"We need to go back. We need to tell Iroh." Zuko said.

"What good will it do?"

"We'll get her back. I swear." Zuko promised. Katara got up.

"Which way?" Zuko pointed. And together they started running.

Azula lead Zoe into a crate. Zoe sat down. Hama sat up front holding the reins to the ostrich horses. Azula looked Zoe in the eye.

"I want you to join me."

"What?" Zoe was caught off guard. Azula smirked. _Zoe hadn't expected that._

"You have information on the Avatar. With your help we could end this war." Zoe looked down. She remembered Nate's words._ "When this is all over, I'll find you."_ Zoe heard them echoing in her head.

"You want this war to end. So do I. Together, we could end it." Zoe looked into Azula's eyes.

"I won't betray them." With that Zoe spit fire at Azula. Azula didn't flinch.

"You were never on their side so how could you betray them?"

Zuko saw the shape of the Western air temple in the distance. He heard a familiar voice.

"Keep your knees high twinkletoes!" Toph called out.

"Yes Sifu toph." Aang replied. Suddenly Toph felt vibrations.

"Katara and Zuko are back!" Katara ran up to Toph and hugged her.

Zuko looked over at Aang.

"You have some serious training to make up." Aang groaned. Then Aang looked at Katara.

"Katara why were you crying?" Aang asked. Zuko remembered why they had come back.

"Zoe was captured."

"By who?" Toph asked.

"Azula."

Zoe remembered how Katara had laughed with her; how Iroh had made sure she was okay. She thought of Iroh. _What would he say?_ Azula grabbed Zoe's head and forced Zoe to look into Azula's eyes.

"Well?"

"I'll join you." Zoe heard herself say as though she wasn't saying it. Azula untied her.

"Welcome to the team."

Zuko broke the news to the rest of the gang and Iroh. Iroh looked away.

"We'll get her back. But now we all need to train. Hard."

"Why?" they all asked.

"The comet's coming soon. We have to train, with or without Zoe."


	11. Chapter 11

The Traitor Revealed

A Hero Always Comes Home

Azula smiled as Zoe worked. Zoe had been training since dawn, perfecting every firebending move. Zoe was a natural. They were training in a cart on their way to the Western Air temple. Last night Zoe had revealed the Avatar's location. Azula sent word to Ozai, telling him about Zoe.

Zoe crated a wall of fire, letting it grow higher and higher, then circling her. Zoe created a complete shield. Then Zoe moved as though she was protecting herself, then she moved into a position with her feet apart and her arms vertical, her hands in fists. The fire burst into different directions blasting everything in its way back. Azula crouched down.

"Almost." Azula smiled as the fire created tiny fires around them. Zoe looked serious.

"Almost isn't good enough!" Zoe snapped. Azula smirked. It was time for Zoe to create blue fire.

"You're right. Almost isn't good enough so you'll never be good enough for anything."

Zoe knew what Azula wanted. Azula wanted Zoe to master blue fire. Zoe could handle that. Zoe called back everything she hated from her past, every bad memory she had, all the rage she had ever felt. Then she shot a fireball. It was blue fire.

"I'm better than you think." Zoe snapped. She threw another fireball at Azula, and tried the shield technique with blue fire. It worked.

Azula smiled. Zoe was wonderful at this.

Aang and Zuko trained, they had been training since morning and refused to stop to eat. Toph and Katara were learning how to fist fight with Sokka. Iroh was mediating.

"Zuko! Aang needs to practice his waterbending." Katara yelled. Zuko grunted and went to mediate. Katara hit Aang with a waterwhip. Aang responded by creating a wave. And they trained like that for the next hour. Then Toph trained Aang. Sokka went to eat, and Zuko and Katara began to fight each other. Suddenly everything was quiet. Toph knelt down.

"Someone's coming." Toph stated. Everyone went into battle position.

"There's about 5 Dai Lee, one old lady, um… Azula and someone else. Whoever they are, they traveling through the trees." Toph finished.

Azula stepped in to the clearing the Dai Lee and Hama following.

"Hello." Azula laughed.

"Get out of here." Aang warned.

"No." Azula sated coldly. She was more confident. She was smiling a wicked smile, like she knew something they didn't. The Dai Lee went for Toph and Sokka. Hama attacked Iroh. Azula attacked Aang. Zuko rushed to help Aang. Katara ran to Hama.

"Come out Zoe. We need you." Azula called in a mock desperate voice.

"Zoe would never join you." Zuko yelled.

"That's where you're wrong, Zuko." Zoe jumped from the trees. Her hair was up like Azula's, with her bangs hanging out. She wore a black dress with black pants. She wore a belt with the Fire nation symbol. She wore black gloves without fingers. She was completely different.

Zoe jumped down from the trees.

"That's where you're wrong Zuko." Zoe watched as the Gang studied her. She heard Iroh call her name. She responded by looking straight into his eyes.

Iroh looked at Zoe. The only thing he recognized was her ying yang necklace.

Azula watched as Zoe betrayed her friends. Zoe didn't seem to have any second thoughts. _Good. She's strong._

"Zoe you aren't this. You aren't acting like yourself." Katara pleaded.

"You're right. I'm better." Zoe smirked. Zoe created her fire wall shield and then turned it to blue fire.

Zuko gasped as Zoe turned her fire into blue fire. Was this really Zoe? She wouldn't do this._ But she did._ The battle was winding down. Sokka had already been tied and bound. Iroh fell seconds later. Toph was trying to battle the Dai Lee. Aang was trying his best to hold off Azula, Katara was struggling against Zoe. Hama decided to come after Zuko. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Aang being bound by Azula and put unto the cart. Then Toph fell. Katara was being attacked by everyone.

Katara fought off the Dai Lee and they flew backward and lost consciousness. Hama walked over to the cart making sure no one was trying to escape.

"Face it Zuko. You're going to lose." Zoe whispered before sending a tidal wave over him. Zuko got up.

"No!" He went into a position so he could direct lightning at her. Zoe held Katara in front of her. Katara was limp. Zuko knew if he tried to attack Katara would get hit. He held up his hands.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Zoe taunted. Zoe hit Katara in the shoulder. Katara fell to the ground. Azula tied Katara up. Zoe walked over to Zuko and bound his hands and legs. Azula went to the front along with Hama.

Zoe stayed in the cart. Zuko looked at Zoe.

"You'll pay for this." Zuko threatened. Zoe smiled.

"Sure I will lover boy." Zoe taunted. Zuko saw Zoe raise her hand.

"Good night." Zoe whispered. She sounded a little sad, but Zuko wasn't sure if it was just him. Then it all went black.


	12. Chapter 12

A Family Reunion

A Hero Always comes Home

Katara found everyone unconscious when she woke up. Except for Zuko. Katara saw Zoe sitting at the edge of the cart, but she didn't care.

"Zuko?" Katara asked gently. Zuko turned around his face full of worry.

"Katara!" A wave of relief seemed to wash over Zuko.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I thought you had-"

"What happened?"Katara asked. Katara couldn't believe Zoe had betrayed them. _I was never on your side. I didn't betray anyone._

"You got hurt and well…"

"He wouldn't fight 'cause he was afraid I would hurt you." Zoe snapped. Katara felt her heart leap.

"Really?" Katara asked. That had to be the nicest thing anyone had done for her.

"Yeah."Zuko muttered. He wanted to tell Katara why he couldn't risk her getting hurt. He wanted to tell her so bad.

"Why?"Katara asked. She hated herself for asking but she had to know if he really had done it because he loved her. _But what if he didn't?_

"Because… Because I…." Zuko felt his face burning. "I…l love you." Zuko heard the words slip out._ You idiot! Why would she like you? She's so pretty and I'm…I'm…._

Katara felt her stomach flip flop. Her heart was beating so fast.

Zoe heard all of this. _You shouldn't have said that Zuko_. _Ozai will use it against you. But then again tehy make a really cute couple. Sokka will _

_kill them. So will Mai. Mai and Sokka wow. They could be like Maikka. Wait what the heck? Why am I so distracted? I'm acting like Ty Lee._

Zoe snapped out of it. Stupid Zuko was saying something.

"If you hurt her because of me..." Zuko warned. Zoe didn't look ashamed. She looked fearless and defiant.

"Zuko I have done terrible things. What would stop me from telling?"

"I'll kill you." Zuko promised it with such defiance, and such hate. Zoe looked into his eyes and believed him. But this didn't scare Zoe. But it did scare Katara.

"Zuko! You won't kill anyone!" Katara exclaimed.

"He already has."Zoe stated coldly.

"I didn't kill her!" Zuko yelled. He broke his bounds and wrestled Zoe to the ground. He raised his hand and stared into Zoe's eyes. Zoe didn't even flinch. Instead she stared right back.

"Why don't you believe me?" Zuko demanded.

No answer.

"Answer me!" Zuko yelled.

Once again Zoe remained silent. She stared into Zuko's eyes, her face drained of emotion.

"Get off of me." Zoe stated coldly. She was dead serious, and her eyes showed no fear.

"Untie my friends." Zuko demanded.

"No." Zoe replied. Her voice was monotone. Zuko felt a chill down his spine. Zoe sounded like Mai.

"I'll kill you if you don't." Zuko heard his voice shake and cursed himself.

"No you won't."Zoe replied, undaunted by the threat on her life. Zuko grunted. Zoe kicked him in the stomach and pinned him to the floor. Zoe tied him up. She placed him next to Katara.

"Good try." Zoe stated coolly. Katara leaned in towards Zuko.

"Cool it." Katara whispered.

"Where are we going?" Zuko asked.

"You're going to have the honor of meeting Firelord Ozai." Zoe replied.

Zuko remembered the day Zoe had called out so defiantly screaming she'd never give in to the Fire nation or Ozai. _She had called him Owimpalot._ Zuko smiled. Even though had been enemies at least they had been fighting the same enemy. He had hoped that Zoe remembered too.

"You never thought it was an honor to meet Ozai before."

"I've changed." Zoe said, fighting back the memories of her past. Suddenly Toph woke up.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU ZOE!!" Toph screamed. Suddenly the rest of the Gang woke up. Sokka started making threats on Zoe's life too. Iroh looked at Zoe, asking with his eyes if this is what Zoe wanted.

"Ok! Ok! OK! Can you come up with something else other than 'I'm gonna kill you' seriously? You had a great opportunity and all of you couldn't bring me down." Zoe snapped.

Sokka was silenced. Toph struggled for a couple of moments. Then she subsided.

"Iroh, stop looking at me like that." Zoe snapped. Suddenly the cart stopped. Azula came into the cart handing Zoe six blindfolds.

"Blindfold them." Azula demanded. Zoe glared at her.

"I'm on your side. But I'm not your servant." Zoe replied as she threw three blindfolds back. Azula grunted. Together the two girls blindfolded the gang. Zoe grabbed Toph and Zuko. Azula grabbed Iroh and Aang. Hama grabbed Sokka and Katara.

"Smart put a blindfold so I can't see when I'm blind." Toph yelled.

"Oh shut up!" Zoe snapped. Zuko felt his blood boil. No one talks to his friends like that.

"Why don't you?" Zuko snapped back. Zoe pushed the two and they started walking.

"Oh my God Zuzu you are so clever. How do you do it?" Zoe replied coolly. Zuko heard large gates open. His blindfold was ripped off. He heard the rest of the Gang's blindfold being ripped off. In front of him was a large fire and a throne. The man that occupied it stood up. He raised his hands and the fire parted. The man stepped down. Zuko looked down until he saw the man's feet.

"Hello Zuko." The man's voice was cold. Zuko felt a chill crawl down his spine. Zuko spit at the ground.

"Is that the way you should greet your Father?" 


	13. Chapter 13

In Chains

A Hero Always comes Home

Zuko looked up into Ozai's eyes.

"You're not my father." Zuko replied evenly.

"Oh Zuko, you have helped my reputation. Thank you. No wants a traitor as a son."

"I'm not the traitor. Zoe is."

"Zuko, you're hurting my feelings." Zoe taunted.

"You don't have any feelings. I'll be hurting much more than your feelings in a minute." Zoe laughed.

"Zuko you're not in a position to hurt anyone." Zoe warned. Something in Zoe's voice had changed.

"Bow Zuko." Ozai demanded. Zuko looked Ozai in the eyes.

"Never."

"Never say Never." Ozai laughed. Zoe raised her hand and winced.

Zuko felt something pushing him to his knees. _Zoe._ Zuko fought back.

Zoe was shocked. Zuko was fighting it. He cried out in anguish.

"Leave him alone!" Katara yelled. Hama struggled to keep Katara from breaking free.

"Why do you care?" Ozai asked with interest. His eyes sparkled like a child who had been told that he would be celebrating Christmas every day. Zoe gasped._ Katara you idiot!_

Katara gulped.

"Because, you can't blood bend! It's wrong and cruel! Stop it! Stop it! It's wrong! Knock it off!!" Katara yelled. Zoe exhaled slowly. _Nice save._

"Why do you insist on hurting my feelings?" Zoe asked innocently. Her hands were still raised.

"You don't have any!" Aang yelled. Aang's breaths were ragged and shaky. Azula laughed.

"I never knew a monk could get mad." Azula laughed again. Azula's laugh was like nails on a chalkboard. Zuko gasped as he fell to the ground.

"Zuko is finally where he belongs. At my feet." Ozai laughed. Ozai raised his hand.

"Take them out of my sight." Ozai demanded. Azula, Hama and Zoe walked away. Zuko stayed at the ground. Zoe walked back and went to help him up. Ozai got there first and kicked Zuko in the stomach. Zuko remained silent. When Ozai walked away, Zoe's eyes filled with pity. Zoe helped him up.

"I don't need your help, Zoe." Zuko replied spitting her name like a curse. Zoe couldn't tell if she had been punched in the stomach or if it just felt that way.

She grabbed his arm and led him into the prison cell. Sokka and Toph had already been chained. There were four more sets of chains. A metal door closed behind them. Zoe handed Zuko to Hama, while she chained Katara up. Then Zoe took Zuko and chained him up next to Katara. On the other side of Katara was Toph. Next to Toph was Sokka. The cell had two chain prisons on each wall, except for the door. Sokka was facing opposite to Zuko and Katara and Toph were at the back wall.

"Where's Aang and Iroh?" Sokka demanded.

"Somewhere inside the palace." Zoe responded airily.

"Give us an answer!" Zuko yelled. Zoe turned around and looked straight into Zuko's eyes.

"Zuko, stop struggling. You're only making things worse for yourself." Zoe snapped. Her voice was cold, but it sounded like a tiny part of Zoe wanted to cry.

"This is your fault! If you hadn't run away then we wouldn't have to get you and-" Zoe cut him off.

"You never had to go and find me. I don't need your help." Zoe walked out of the room. Hama laughed and followed her. Katara looked at Zoe.

"Zoe!" Katara yelled. Zoe turned around.

"What happened? I knew you!"

"No you didn't." Zoe walked away. Katara felt tears forming behind her eyes.

Zoe walked calmly to her room. It was luxurious and everything a girl could want. Zoe motioned for one of the servants to come over.

"Yes m'lady?"

"I want a teddy bear."

"Yes m'lady." The servant scurried out of the room. Within minutes she brought back a teddy bear. She set it down on the bed.

"Thank you." Zoe said quietly. The servant walked out of the room. Zoe locked the door. Zoe sat down on the bed and held the teddy bear and cried. _Hope…I miss you._ The tears flowed and she let the memories take over her.

_Two girls played in the early morning on a porch. Hope was laughing._

"_I love my teddy bear!" Hope exclaimed. Hope was running around._

"_Really?" Zoe asked._

"_Of course!" Hope giggled. In the distance, five fire nation guards were approaching. Hope paled._

"_Zoe? What do they want?"_

"_I… I don't know Hope."Zoe whispered. The Guards marched up to the house and grabbed Hope._

"_What are you doing?" Zoe screamed. Hope dropped her teddy bear._

"_Leave me alone!" Hope was screaming and crying. She kicked the guards._

"_She hasn't done anything! Leave her alone!" Zoe screamed. She ran up to the Guards and pounded on their metal armor. Hope was screaming even louder now. _

"_Take me instead! Please leave her be! She's not even 10! Please!" Zoe was sobbing now. Zoe ran to hug Hope but the guard pushed her down. Zoe got up again and punched the guards. For a brief moment Hope and Zoe's hand touched. The guard pushed her down to the ground. Zoe's face was tearstained and dirty._

"_Don't take my sister away! Please!" Zoe ran after the guards. A guard threw a fireball at her. Zoe fell to the ground and sobbed. She heard Hope's screams and protests. Zoe sobbed even harder._

Zoe grabbed the teddy bear and cried as she thought of all she had lost.

_Zoe stood in front of Iroh, frowning._

"_I need to be better." _

"_Try this." Iroh threw a fireball at the ground and raised it and moved it so it circled him, forming a dome. Zoe nodded and bowed. Zoe breathed deeply. She tried the exact same thing. She lost control. Water from the creek circled around her fire shield. Zoe put her hands over her head and shook her head. Her shield broke and water splashed all over Iroh. Iroh created a shield._

"_I'm so sorry. What was I thinking? I can't do this!" Zoe yelled._

"_Yes you can." Iroh smiled._

"_Cheer up. You did very well for your first time. Let's go have some tea." Zoe laughed._

Zoe smiled fondly. She held her teddy bear.

"I miss you." Zoe whispered. Zoe felt a tear roll down her cheek. She wasn't sure who she missed. Iroh, Hope, or maybe the old Zoe who was always on the run so her past could never catch up with her. Zoe walked to mirror and stared at her reflection. She looked like Azula. Zoe smashed the mirror.

"Reflections can lie. I'm not her."

_Then who are you?_ Zoe shut her eyes. She was chained by her past.

Her past haunted her, never letting her let go, only letting her go so far before she broke. Never letting her let go of her pain, forcing her to hide. If she tried to face it all she would break. But if she ignored the ghost of her past, she would be torn apart from the inside. She was chained just as much as the gang was. Zoe's hand was bleeding. The pain was close to unbearable. Zoe suddenly slipped into the Warrior's Will and blocked out all of her pain.

Azula walked into Zoe's room.

"Hello." Azula said. Zoe suddenly slipped out of The Warrior's Will, pale and shaking. Zoe was scared by what she had seen.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked.

"Father wants to see Zuko and Katara. Go to the throne room." Azula demanded.

Sokka suddenly realized why Katara had yelled when Zuko was getting hurt.

"You like…Zuko?!" Sokka whispered.

"Uh…"

"Zuko?" Sokka stared Zuko down.

"Um No." Zuko felt his face burning.

"You're lying. Both of you." Toph said happily.

"Toph why couldn't you keep your mouth shut for once?"

Azula walked into the room and untied Zuko and Katara.

"Where are you taking my sister?" Sokka yelled.

"Shut up peasant." Azula walked out of the room pulling Katara and Zuko behind her. Soon Katara and Zuko arrived in the Firelord's throne room. Zoe was already there.

"So Zuko I heard that you have… feelings for this water tribe peasant." Ozai stated coldly.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked angrily._ How could Zoe do this?_

"Well you certainly have been making sure she never got hurt." Ozai laughed.

"Why would I like her?" Zuko spat. Katara gasped. _How could he say that? Did he even like me? _

"Zoe, while you were with them did you ever think that they were together?" Ozai's voice sounded like a teacher, asking a question when they already knew the answer.

_I'll kill her if Katara gets hurt._ Zuko thought angrily. Zuko controlled himself and forced his face to show no emotion.

"No." Zoe replied simply.

"Are you sure?" Ozai asked.

"Yes. They hate each other." Zoe replied. Zuko thanked Agni silently.

"Oh. Take them back to their cells." Ozai ordered.

"Yes sir." Zoe grabbed Katara and Zuko and walked them back to their cells.

"You're welcome." Zoe whispered coldly as she locked them up again. Zoe walked out of the room.

When she entered her room she lied down on her bed for a while and suddenly fell into a deep sleep.

"_NO!" Zoe was screaming, alone in the dark. One by one she saw everyone she cared about die. Hope, Mom, Dad, Iroh, Nate, Zuko, Katara, Toph, Aang and Sokka._

_Zoe was sobbing._

"_Leave them alone! Please!"_

"_They never loved you! You're a freak!" Azula's voice taunted her._

"_Don't leave me. Please don't leave me." Zoe pleaded._

"_But we didn't leave you. You left us." Iroh's voice said._

"_You broke your promise." Hope cried._

"_No I never meant to… Please forgive me!" Zoe yelled. Hope was bleeding._

"_You hurt me…." Hope sobbed._

"_NO! I would never hurt you!" Zoe pleaded._

"_Look at you. Everyone hates you. You are a freak. You failed. You let them down. You can't protect anyone. Why you ask? Because you died. You weren't there for them when they needed you most." Ozai's voice laughed._

"_You hurt everyone around you Zoe! It's better that you're dead." Azula screeched._

Zoe woke up, clutching her blankets. She was sweating like crazy. Zoe breathed in and out but couldn't go back to sleep.

"What was that about?" Sokka asked.

"Zoe just saved us from the torture." Zuko replied. His head was swimming. Why did Zoe protect them like that?

"Why?" Toph asked.

"I wish I knew." Katara replied. Her heart was still pounding furiously in her chest.

"Katara, what I said. I didn't mean it." Zuko apologized.

"I know." Katara said.

Sokka looked up.

"What did you say to my sister?" Sokka whispered harshly. Toph grunted.

"Sokka shut up! What happened lovebirds?" Katara felt her face heat up. _Oh My God! Why does she have to say that? We haven't even like hugged! Geez. _

"Ozai thought Katara and I were together. And Zoe lied and said that we weren't." Zuko answered simply.

"What do you mean lied? You are not together!" Sokka yelled. Katara looked up fiercely.

"I can like who ever I want Sokka!" Katara hissed.

"What about Jet? How'd that go?" Sokka hissed back.

"Shut up!" Katara rattled her chains.

"Wait…Jet? Was he a freedom fighter?" Zuko asked.

"Yes." Sokka replied clueless to Zuko's obvious rage.

"I hate him!"

"So do I."Sokka agreed.

"I hate him too."

"But you still went out with him." Sokka argued

"You went out with him?!" Zuko asked angrily.

"No not really."

"You're lying." Toph teased.

"Oh my God! I'd rather face the Firelord than listen to this!" Katara yelled.

Katara suddenly screamed in anguish.


	14. Chapter 14

Broken Spirits

A Hero Always Comes Home

"Ok now you're over exaggerating." Sokka protested.

"No I'm not. I'm bleeding." Katara yelled in anguish.

"What? How?" Zuko asked, his face was full of worry.

"I don't know." Katara said. She moaned. The chains were digging into her skin. One of the guards walked in.

"Is there a problem?" the guard asked warily.

"She's bleeding!" Sokka yelled.

"So?" the guard asked lazily. Suddenly Zoe appeared.

"What's your name?" Zoe asked quietly. The guard noticed Zoe's glare and started to shake.

"Ch-Chan."

"I see. So Chan why didn't you report to me or Azula?"

"I didn't see it as a problem."

"Well it is. You're fired. Get out of here immediately." Zoe ordered. Chan bolted. Zoe walked over to Katara.

"I'm going to unchain you. You are not going to try to escape. Understand?" Katara remained silent, though the agony was unbearable.

"I can't help you if you don't cooperate." Katara remained silent.

"Fine! Bleed to death for all I care!" Zoe yelled angrily.

"Please Zoe. Help her." Zuko said quietly. He hated himself for begging to a traitor like Zoe, but you do crazy things when you're in love. Zoe stared at Zuko for a moment, then nodded curtly and unchained Katara. 

Katara fell to the ground with a thump. Her arms were pouring blood. Zoe paled. Zoe poured a little water on the blood, and raised it up.

"Katara I need you to roll over."

"If you hurt her…" Zuko began. Zoe cut him off.

"I get you'll kill me. Now shut it lover boy and let me concentrate."

Zoe poured the blood back into Katara through the wound. Katara gasped.

"Don't move! I'm not done!" Zoe snapped. Zoe poured out a little more water and began healing the wounds. Within minutes Katara was healed. Azula walked into the room.

"Why did you help her?" Azula asked.

"I'm not letting them bleed to death!" Zoe snapped back.

"Why?"

"Because dead men don't talk."

"And?"

"If the Hadoka's daughter dies, then she can't tell us the weakness of the North and South pole. And you can't hold dead people for ransom."

"Good point. You're in charge of the peasant." Azula thought out loud.

"Ok." Zoe said uneasily.

"I'm going to keep her in the room next to mine." Zoe said after a moment.

"There isn't one."

"Then make one. I need an infirmary."

"I'll ask Father." Azula said as she walked away.

"Why do you need an infirmary?" Sokka asked.

"You didn't honestly think we'd just let you rot in here did you?" Azula laughed as she walked out of the room.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked nervously. Zuko closed his eyes.

"They're going to torture us." Zuko answered grimly.

"And we can't torture people that are dead." Zoe stated grimly. Toph looked up.

"Lover boy. That was a good one." Toph laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Sokka yelled.

"Because I'm not going to just sit here and cry. I'm gonna bust out of here and laugh. And when I do I'll be laughing. So I need practice." Toph replied simply.

Azula walked back into the room.

"Father thinks it's a wonderful idea. I took the credit." Azula smiled.

"I don't care." Zoe replied flatly.

"Good." Azula walked over to Zuko.

"A certain someone wants to see you Zuzu. I decided to let her out of the boiling rock to come visit you. You remember Mai don't you?" Azula laughed cruelly. Mai walked into the room.

"So this is what you've become." Zoe motioned for a guard to help Katara up and whispered to the guard. The guard walked away with Katara.

Zuko didn't look up.

"A letter? That's all I got?"

"Wow. I'm surprised. I didn't know Zuko could spell. It must have taken him a while." Zoe said. Mai glared at her.

"Shut up!" Mai demanded.

"Make me!" Zoe challenged. Mai threw knives at her. Zoe froze them and then heated them up. The knives melted.

"You'll have to do better than that." Zoe said coolly. Mai opened her mouth and then closed it again.

"You should go buy more of your knives. Zoe taunted. Mai walked out of the room.

"What do you have against her?" Azula asked with interest. Zoe looked at Azula.

"No one tells me to shut up." Zoe walked out of the room.

Katara looked at the infirmary. Everything was red. The guard had Katara lie down on one of the beds. There was a beautiful view of the ocean. Something compelled her to escape and run far away, but Katara had to stay. She just couldn't leave her friends.

Zoe walked into a dark cell. A small window let in tiny rays of sunlight. Iroh was chained to the wall inside a cage.

"Iroh…" Zoe said quietly.

"Hush child."

"I can't keep this up any longer!"

"I know." Iroh pitied the girl.

"You have to be strong Zoe. Only a little bit longer." Zoe sighed. _I can't wait for this to finally end._ Zoe walked out of the cell, slamming the door behind her.

Katara heard someone come in.

"How's your arm?" Zoe asked. The question was friendly but the coldness in Zoe's voice reminded Katara that she was still the enemy.

"Fine." Katara responded coldly.

Zoe walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her.

"Why did you help me and Zuko?" Katara asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zoe replied simply.

"Before you covered for me and Zuko in front of Ozai. Remember?" Katara wondered why she was acting strangely.

"I didn't cover for you. You guys aren't together." Zoe said quietly but fiercely. Katara caught on.

"Oh yeah you're right."

"I always am." Zoe said quietly.

"You weren't right to betray us." Katara tried to keep her voice level but she was feeling lightheaded and weak. She wasn't sure if it was from the loss of blood or all the emotions that were surging through her.

"I wasn't on your side. I never was. I didn't betray anyone." Zoe said quietly.

"Yes you were." Katara protested softly. Zoe walked over to the window and stared out into the distance. Zoe felt very tired all of the sudden. Zoe heard Katara sigh.

Toph's stomach grumbled.

"I miss meat." Sokka moaned.

"I miss being able to beat you up when you said that." Toph snapped back.

"Really? I thought you were going to say Aang." Zuko snapped.

"Wait Toph likes Aang?" Sokka asked.

"Sparky I'm going to kill you! You are so lucky I'm chained up right now!" Toph threatened. Zuko laughed a low hollow laugh.

Suddenly Azula walked in the room. She was dragging something along the ground. That something was tiny, bald and had a blue arrow on his head.

"What did you do to him?" Zuko asked angrily. It wasn't human to break someone like that. _Poor kid._ But Zuko didn't pity him. His rage controlled him.

"Agni Ki!" Zuko challenged. Azula dropped Aang. One of the guards picked Aang up and chained him to the wall next to Toph. Azula laughed.

"In your state, it would hardly be a fight."

"Sounds like you're scared." Toph taunted. Azula filled with fury. She pointed to the guard. The guard bowed and unchained Zuko.

"Tell Zoe to come to the courtyard immediately, and to have 10 guards watching the water tribe peasant."

"She's not a peasant!" Aang protested weakly.

"Shut up!" Azula snapped. Azula walked out of the room. Zuko rubbed his wrists and breathed in. Zuko walked calmly out of the room. He bumped into Zoe on his way to the courtyard.

"I'd wish you good luck, but it wouldn't help." Zoe said quietly. Zuko glared at Zoe. He missed Uncle. Uncle would warn him with some proverb, or yell at Zuko's stupidity.

"Where's Iroh?" Zuko asked, trying to level his voice.

"Somewhere in the palace." Zoe responded. Zuko grunted. He knew Zoe wouldn't talk. Zoe speed up and walked away. Zuko calmed his nerves and proceeded to the courtyard.

The fresh air hit Zuko. He hadn't realized how much he missed it. Zoe was talking to Azula. Azula laughed her cold maniacal laugh. Zuko prepared to fight. Azula went into a fighting position and attacked. Zuko fell backwards.

"Do you honestly go down that fast brother?" Azula laughed again.

Zuko cursed himself. He was so weak. He struggled to get up and fight. He shot a fireball at Azula's heart. Azula dodged it easily. Zuko tried to make a fire shield and just burned himself.

Zoe looked on. _Just give up Zuko. You can't win this._ Zoe felt Azula's eyes on her. Zoe acted as though she didn't care.

"You're losing you're touch Zuzu." Azula taunted. Zuko ran at her with fire in his back hand. Azula stopped his hand.

"Now what?" Azula whispered. Zuko smiled and kicked Azula in the stomach and made a fist. A flame shot through it and grew to a huge fireball and directed at Azula. Azula blocked it easily. Azula got up and shot lightening at him. Zuko tried to redirect it but felt the lightning coursing through him. He couldn't direct it back. He was too weak to fight the energy fighting against him. Zuko fell to the ground. Azula laughed. The lightning shot through Zuko, and nearly hit Zoe. Zoe raised her hand and the lightning turned to water. The water splashed noisily. Zuko suddenly became aware his was bleeding out of the corner of his mouth. Azula motioned for one of the guards to take Zuko back to the cell. Azula walked away. Zoe watched one of the guards take Zuko away. Zoe sighed heavily and walked back to the infirmary.

Sokka looked at Zuko.

"What did they to you buddy?" Zuko couldn't answer. Sokka looked at Aang.

"Toph they are-"

"I know. I can hear their breathing. I'll kill Azula for doing this." Zuko heard all of this. He desperately wanted to tell them about how Zoe had turned the lightning to water. But he couldn't he tried to move his lips but nothing came out.

Katara heard Zoe walk back into the room.

"What happened?" Zoe walked over to the window.

"Answer me! I need to know what's going on!" Katara felt her anger taking over her. Katara stood up angrily and walked over to Zoe.

"Start talking!" Katara yelled. Zoe turned to face Katara. Zoe's bright blue eyes looked gray and misty.

"Or what?" Zoe asked gravely. Katara felt her blood boil. Katara punched Zoe in the face. Zoe looked surprised.

"Tell me what's going on!" Katara yelled.

"Your boyfriend is on the verge of death because he challenged Azula to and Agni Ki, Aang is either dead or dying. Now tell me are you happy I told you?" Zoe asked angrily as she wiped away the blood that was trickling out of the corner of her mouth.

"What?! This is all your fault! If you hadn't betrayed us then it wouldn't be like this!" Katara ranted. Zoe looked Katara straight in the eye as Katara continued to rant.

"They're broken because of you! They won't fight back! You might not have killed them on the outside but because of you they're dead in the inside. They're spirits are broken! Because of you!" Katara felt her anger melt away to be replaced with guilt. She had never ranted at someone like that and it felt really good but really mean. But her guilt washed away when she saw Zoe's blank face.

"So?"


	15. Chapter 15

The Plan

A Hero Always Comes Home

Katara felt her blood boil. She wanted to rip Zoe limb from limb.

"How can you just say so?! You're worse than Ozai!" Katara yelled. Katara felt her heart pounding. It felt like her heart was trying to burst out of her chest and destroy Zoe. She wouldn't have minded if it had.

"Hmmm let me think… I hate all of you." Zoe said sarcastically. Katara started shaking.

"How…how... can you say that?" Katara asked. Katara felt her anger draining away only to be replaced with grief.

"Do you really want me to say it again?" Zoe whispered harshly. Zoe walked over to Katara and grabbed her by the arm.

"I'm going to do you a favor and bring you back to your cell." Zoe said. Zoe walked out of the room pulling Katara to the cell. Katara stepped into the room and a foul smell engulfed her.

Katara looked around. When she saw Aang and Zuko, Katara screamed.

"What did you do to them?!"

"Me? I did nothing. I wish I had helped though." Zoe replied coldly.

"You…you monster!" Katara screeched.

"She doesn't deserve to be called a monster. It's far too honorable for filth like her." Zuko said weakly.

"Is that supposed to make me mad scar boy?" Zoe shot back. It was silent. Katara could not believe Zoe said that.

_Scar boy._ Zuko thought sadly. _That's what people think when they see me. _He saw Katara staring at him. _That's what she sees when she thinks of me._

Katara felt Zoe pushing her in the chains next to Zuko. Katara just stared at Zuko, wondering why he didn't fight back. Zoe walked out of the room. The door slammed shut behind her.

_Why doesn't she just dump me? Wait we aren't really together. But still…. God I hate Zoe! This is all her fault. _Zuko rattled his chains in vain. Toph looked over at Zuko.

"Drop it hot head." Toph commanded.

"We need a plan."

"Really? I thought we were just going to rot in this cell and wait for the Fire Nation to rule the world!" Katara snapped.

"Katara, yelling at Toph doesn't help." Zuko reasoned.

"Oh like you can tell me about reason! You just had to go and nearly kill yourself in an Agni Ki with Azula!" Katara retorted.

"You would have done the same thing!"

"Yeah sure because waterbenders can really take part in an Agni Ki!"

"You know what I mean!"

"No apparently I don't because you have too much pride to ask for help and just have to be all mysterious about everything!" Zuko fell silent.

"Katara say you're sorry."Aang whispered. Aang bean coughing violently.

"No. I don't think I will." Katara scoffed. Toph rattled her chains.

"If you two don't make up Sokka and I won't tell you are plan." Toph threatened.

"What plan?" Zuko and Katara said in unison.

"Make up." Toph demanded.

"And promise to stay away from my sister." Sokka chirped.

"No. I'm their biggest fan girl! So ponytail you need to shut it!" Toph snapped.

"Why are they so quiet?" Toph asked after a moment.

"They're blushing." Sokka pouted.

"Oh. Well like I said make up!"

"Fine." Katara huffed. It took a couple moments.

"I'm sorry." They said in unison.

"Aw a fluffy moment." Everyone turned to look at Sokka.

"What? It wasn't me!" Sokka protested. The group then looked at the doorway. Zoe was leaning against the door frame. Zoe looked up.

"Oops sorry lovebirds. Did I ruin the moment?" Zoe smirked.

"No you ruined our lives when you were born." Sokka shot back.

"Then I'm doing my job right."

"What job?" Zuko asked.

"Ruining your lives. It's a hobby." Zoe laughed.

"Get out of here Zoe." Aang said. He sounded like he was whispering but he just didn't have the strength to yell.

"Hmm I don't think so." Zoe smiled a wicked smile, like she knew something they didn't.

"What Zoe?"

"I know something you don't know!" Zoe sang cheerfully.

"What?"

"Ask nicely."

"Tell us or I'll break out of these chains and rip you limb from limb."

"Zuzu that's not asking nicely." Zoe smirked.

"Please?" Zuko hated himself for saying it, but he wanted to know what was going on.

"Please what?" Zoe eyes sparkled gleefully. Zuko gave up.

"Pleasetelluswhatsgoingon!" Katara rushed.

"What? I can't understand you." Zoe smirked.

"Please tell us what's going on." Katara gulped.

"You guys really need to work on your manners. Well….. Sozin's Comet is going to arrive in exactly…. Two days."

"WHAT?!" Toph screeched.

"You heard me." Zoe replied airily.

"You're lying."

"I'm a lot of things. But I'm not a liar." Zoe walked out of the room slamming the metal door behind her.

"Listen we have a plan."

"We'll you better start talking then." Katara sighed.

"Simple. Someone fights Azula, Hama and Ozai for a couple minutes. The rest of us break our bonds and go to help. Iroh goes to reclaim Ba Seng Se."

"How can we break our bonds?"

"How did Zoe melt Mai's knives? Freeze them, and then heat them up." Aang could do the heating up part, Katara could do the freezing. Then Sokka and I will go with Aang and free the prisoners. You and Zuko will distract Hama, Azula and Ozai. Then Sokka once he frees Suki, will bring the prisoners to help fight. Aang will take on the Firelord, I'll take on the Dai Lee, Zuko will take on Azula and Katara will fight Hama. At Ba Seng Se, the white locus society will help Iroh. Teo, the Duke, Chit Sang and Hadoka are probably on their way here. Any questions?"

"Yeah how are we all supposed to get outside? And how is Iroh going to get to Ba Seng Se?"

"Iroh escaped and alerted everyone that needed to be alerted." Toph finished. Azula burst into the room

"Where is Iroh?" Azula screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked innocently.

"He escaped two days ago! Where did he run to?"

"No idea." Toph replied mimicking Zoe's airy tone. Zoe walked in.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked.

"Iroh escaped! Where did he go?"

"He ran to hide in one of the Air temples. He talked about it in his sleep." Zoe responded, airily as usual.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Azula screeched.

"You never asked."

"Zoe! If your loyalties begin to waver, or I see your not giving it you're all… You'll meet the same fate as them."

"What fate?" Zuko asked.

"Oh Zuzu, didn't you guess? On the day of the Comet, we will wipe out the biggest threat to the fire Nation. Permanently."

Azula walked out of the room.

"You kill me? Ha that's funny. You couldn't. Sorry." Zoe called after her.

Azula just walked away. Zoe turned back to the Gang.

"Well I'm sure you're very happy. Oh Aang don't worry. You'll probably die before the Comet comes." Zoe broke the silence that had settled in.

"We're going to die! This is all your fault!" Zuko yelled.

"You could say that." Zoe said thoughtfully.

"What would Nate say?" Katara asked venomously. Zoe's eyes betrayed her.

"Wh-What are you ta-talking about?" Zoe stammered.

"I never told him-" Katara mocked.

"Shut UP!" Zoe yelled with such force the bottom of her dress caught fire.

"What's wrong Zoe? You don't want me to say it?" Katara hissed.

"SHUT UP!" Zoe punched Katara in the face. Katara laughed hollowly.

"You think that would stop me from saying it?"

"I don't care! Shut your mouth! You don't know what you're saying!"

"I don't? Really?" Katara hissed.

"I didn't mean it! I don't- I don't" Zoe stuttered, backing up. She looked like she was about to puke.

"You don't love him?" Katara whispered. Zoe paled.

"I don't love anyone!" Zoe screamed. Zoe was out of her comfort zone. She couldn't handle this. Nate's face popped into her head.

_I'll find you when this is all over I'll find you._ Zoe backed up.

"Wait an actual guy liked Zoe?" Sokka laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Zoe screeched. Zoe felt her head spinning. She knew she was on the verge of tears. She needed to get out of here.

"Why do you look so sad? I thought you didn't like him." Katara hissed. Zoe walked away, shaking inside.

_They didn't mean it. They didn't mean it. They didn't mean it._ Zoe repeated over and over, in her head. Zoe felt sick to her stomach.

"That was mean."

"Toph! How can you say that? She betrayed us! She's the reason we're about to die!"

"She was scared. She was freaking out, Katara. I felt her vibrations." Toph replied calmly.

"Are you saying you felt bad for her? She deserves to be scared! After all she's done you how can you even think about pitying her?" Katara snapped.

"Because she's a person too! And a person doesn't deserve to feel that scared! " Toph yelled back.

"Toph…. She's a traitor. She's more than happy to let us die." Zuko said quietly.

"I wonder if I really am the blind one." Toph muttered.

"Toph! She betrayed us! It's over. We're done. We failed." Zuko replied sadly.

It was silent for the next couple of hours.

"Someone's coming." Toph shook her chains.

"Who's coming?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know. They're coming through the vents."

Suddenly a cloaked figure jumped down. The figure stood up and picked up a bag and opened it. The figure pulled out a green plant and walked towards Aang.

The figure stood there for a moment. Aang lifted his head weakly.

"Who are you?"

"I don't think names really matter right now." The figure replied gently, with a fake accent. Something about this person reminded Toph of someone.

"Tell us who you are." Zuko demanded. The figure was completely cloaked and the face was covered.

"I know your names. That is enough." Toph gasped as she realized who this was. The figure held up the green plant.

"Eat this." The figure unchained Aang and caught him before he fell.

"Just eat it. Fast. There's not a lot of time."

"Why?" Sokka asked. The figure remained silent and unchained them all. Zuko moved to uncover the figure's face but Toph stopped him.

"If whoever this is doesn't want to be revealed, then they don't have to be." Toph whispered harshly. The figure stood up, after handing each of them a green plant.

"I'm giving you five minutes. Then I have to chain you up. I'll help make sure your plan works." The figure then stepped outside the cell.

Katara ran up to Sokka and hugged him. Toph crawled over to Aang and whispered to him.

Zuko sat by himself.

"Go ahead." Sokka whispered to Katara.

"What?"

"Go to talk to him. I promise I won't kill him…yet." Katara smiled and went over to Zuko.

"You okay?" She asked as she sat down by him. Zuko was staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry." Zuko mumbled.

"For what?"

"It's my fault, if I hadn't followed her… I just wanted to make sure she was okay. I didn't want her to get hurt. Uncle… he wouldn't be able to take it." Zuko mumbled.

"Zuko…" Katara wasn't sure what to say. The figure had walked back in.

"Zuko… You love her don't you? But not like that… like a little sister?"

"Yes." Zuko sighed. Katara hugged him. The figure stood there for a minute. A tear trickled down the figure's cheek, unseen by the Gang.

Toph blushed.

"Aang… if we're going to die…. I just wanted to tell you…." Toph mumbled.

"I…well…I…think I love you." Toph said quietly. Toph turned a beet red. Aang looked at Toph for a moment, and then he kissed her. Toph blushed even harder.

"I love you too." In response, Toph punched his arm.

The figure helped Aang up and chained him.

"Thank you." Aang smiled. The figure chained the rest of them up. The figure climbed back into the vent. The figure crawled back to her room, and took off her black cloak and sat down on her bed and cried for a while.

_I know who will fight Ozai, Hama, and Azula. It's suicide. They'll die. _The figure shook her head, as if to block those thoughts.

_If I have to die...So be it._


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, this chapter will get a bit bloody (when I say I a bit there will be a lot) and there will be death. Just warning you. If you get queasy, you might want to ask someone for a summary.

Her Final Stand

A Hero Always Comes Home

Zoe woke up that morning. Her black cloak was still on her bed. Zoe quickly shoved it under her bed. Azula burst in.

"We'll bring out the prisoners in an hour. It's 7pm. Why did you sleep in so late?" Azula said calmly.

"Because I was tired." Zoe said bluntly. "When you're tired, you tend to sleep."

"Oh. Well hurry up and get ready. And you better not wear that necklace." Azula walked out of the room. Zoe walked over to her closet and pulled out a purple dress. If you looked at it for a while it seemed to switch back from blue to red. It was beautiful. Zoe put it on, and grabbed her black fingerless gloves on. The purple dress was v-neck and knee length. Zoe put on black pants. Zoe looked at her reflection.

"So this it." Zoe sighed. Zoe brushed her hair and looked at Hope's picture. Zoe breathed in deeply and walked out of the room and to the prison cell.

"Look who it is." Zuko smirked. Zoe didn't bother responding. Zoe unchained Zuko and bound his hands with metal handcuffs. Zoe repeated the process and when she got to Toph, Toph smiled.

"Thank you."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do. They don't know. You never betrayed us." Toph whispered quietly. Zoe smiled.

"At least you don't hate me." Zoe said quietly as she put Toph's handcuffs on. When Zoe was finished she closed her eyes for a moment. Azula walked in.

"Second thoughts?"

"No." Zoe said as she opened her eyes. Azula grabbed Katara, and Toph. Zoe grabbed Zuko and Sokka.

"Get up Aang." Aang feigned weakness, and pretended to stumble. Aang walked clumsily with them. When they reached the courtyard, Zoe lined them up. Zoe felt tears forming behind her eyes. When Azula's back was turned she wiped them away. Ozai then walked towards the courtyard.

The Firelord was garbed in a deep maroon color. He was terrifying. Hama was shaking. Azula even seemed nervous. Ozai's eyes were pure hate. Those eyes had seen terrible things, those eyes had seen death in the millions, and those eyes seemed to mock all that looked at them. Hama and Azula bowed to Ozai. Zoe forced herself to bow.

"Zoe." Ozai said loudly.

"Yes?" Zoe asked as she stood up.

"You will have the honor of killing these…things." Ozai laughed as he motioned to the Gang. Zoe breathed deeply. She formed five icicles and turned to the Gang. She threw the icicles.

Zuko braced himself for death. But it never came. He looked down and saw his handcuffs had been cut.

"What are you doing?" Ozai yelled.

"Saving their butts." Zoe laughed. Then her face turned deadly serious.

"Azula, Ozai I challenge you to an Agni Ki."

"You can't win." Azula laughed.

"Then why don't you just accept?" Zoe taunted.

Then one of the greatest battles began. Toph, Aang and Sokka ran to free the prisoners. Katara watched as Zoe dodge each attack. Hama raised her hand and Zoe froze. Azula shot lightening at her. Katara grabbed Zuko's arm. Zoe smiled and rolled out of the way.

"You're going to have to try harder than that." Zoe laughed. Ozai then charged at her, throwing fire at her. Zoe raised her hands in an X and then thrust them back. The fire separated and Zoe stood here for a moment.

"You know this is really too easy. Hama, why don't you join our little party." Zoe laughed and started to let the flames engulf her. The fire grew higher and higher and Zoe moved her hands in a circular motion. The fire followed her hands and Zoe pointed to Azula. The fire spun around itself, hurtling through the air towards Azula. Azula tried to create a shield but was too slow. Azula's hand was scarred.

"What? Can't take the heat?" Zoe laughed as she dodged one of Hama's attacks.

"You'll pay for this!" Azula screeched. Azula attacked Zoe mercilessly. Blue fire was everything. Zoe's pant's where ripped around her lower calf. Where the skin could be seen she was bleeding. Part of Zoe's arm was burned.

"You'll never be strong enough to win!" Azula laughed. Ozai directed lightening at Zoe. Zoe redirected it towards his heart. Ozai dodged it.

Ozai was getting tired of this. _Prepare to Die._ Hama spun the water around Zoe, faster and faster trapping the girl, cutting off her air supply. Azula threw a series of fireballs that circled around the icy prison. Ozai watched as Zoe fell to the ground.

Zoe fell gasping for air. Zoe struggled to get up. The air seemed to be getting thicker and thicker. Out of the corner of eye she saw Katara trying to help her. She heard Katara screaming her name. Zoe stood up, but fell down again. The ice was closing in. They were going to suffocate her. Zoe stood up again. She hit the ice, the back of her hand making contact with the ice. She remembered how Toph had broken out of her metal cell. She decided to use Toph's strategy. With each hit, the ice seemed to break. Zoe breathed in. Or tried to. Zoe fell to the ground.

"Katara my hand's turning purple." Zuko said calmly. Katara looked at Zuko's hand and it was in fact purple.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Katara watched Zoe fall down. She gripped Zuko's arm even tighter. Zuko took Katara's hand and pried it from his arm.

"I'm really sorry it's just..."

"It's okay. She'll be fine." Zuko tried to believe himself but couldn't. He felt a pressure against his leg. He felt the shape of a knife on his lower calf. He pulled out the knife from the pocket inside his robe. It was inscribed… _Never give up without a fight._ Zuko breathed in and threw the knife towards Zoe. Katara slapped him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She screeched.

Zoe felt something graze her hand. Crimson liquid began to seep out of her. She grabbed the knife.

_Never give up without a fight._

_Never give up without a fight._

"Never give up without a fight." Zoe smiled weakly. The lack of air must be getting to her. _Zuko's knife._ Zoe picked up the knife and ran to the wall. The ice shattered. The ice cut Zoe's cheek. A little blood trickled down her face. Her dress was dirty and bloodstained. Zoe gasped for air. Ozai threw an Appa sized fireball at Zoe. Hama sent a tidal wave towards Zoe. Azula shot lightening. Zoe couldn't direct lightening, block a fireball and dodge a tidal wave. Zoe stood there waiting for it to come crashing down. And it did. Zoe fell to the ground. Zoe tried to get up but couldn't.

"So this is how the brave Zoe dies? Beaten and Broken? Too weak to move?" Ozai laughed. Zuko felt the urge to kill Ozai. Katara felt like she was dreaming._ Zoe wouldn't have lost. Zoe couldn't have lost._

Zoe struggled to get up. She grabbed the knife.

"I'm never going to give up. You will kill me before I surrender to a monster like you." Zoe spat. Zoe charged at Ozai and went to stab him. Ozai laughed as Zoe ran towards him.

"Then die!" Ozai hissed and directed lightening at Zoe. Zoe felt the ground below her caving in. The lightening hit Zoe square in the chest. Zoe fell. Ozai was laughing. Out of the corner of her eye, Zoe saw Mai and Ty Lee fighting Azula, and Sokka and some girl leading the prisoners. Zoe closed her eyes as the ground seemed to give way beneath her.

"Zoe! Zoe! Zoe answer me you idiot! Please!" The voice broke. It sounded a lot like…

"Katara?" Zoe asked weakly as her eyes began to focus.

"Where am I?" Zoe asked. Zoe saw Zuko standing there. Toph was at the edge of where ever they were.

"Below the ground. Trying to heal you." Katara whispered. It was obvious she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked.

Katara felt a lump in throat. How do you tell your friend that they're about to die?

"Well Zoe…" Katara's voice betrayed her.

"What? What's wrong?" Zoe asked her voice full of concern.

"You….are….not….going…..to….make…..it." Katara cried. Zuko turned towards Zoe. He had been crying to. Zoe felt the news crash over her.

_I failed. I'm going to die. I'm never going to see Nate….or tell him that I love him._ Zoe thought. Zoe gasped. The knife was still in her hand.

"I lost too much blood. Didn't I?"

"No Zoe. The lightening."

"So Ozai killed me." Zoe spat. Zoe picked up the knife.

"I'm not going to die because of Ozai. I'm going to choose my death." Zoe said flatly. Zoe raised the knife and stabbed herself on the side of her stomach. Zoe dropped the knife.

Katara watched in horror as Zoe stabbed herself.

"What are you doing?" Katara cried. Katara began to sob as the color drained from Zoe's face. The knife clattered on the ground.

Zuko paled as Zoe died. _Zoe was dying. Zoe was dying. Zoe was dying. Zoe was dying. _Zuko couldn't grasp the fact that Zoe would be gone. Zuko felt a tear run down his cheek.

Toph heard the knife clatter. Tears ran down her face. She couldn't say anything. Toph blinked away the tears as she felt the vibrations of Zoe's last breaths.

Zoe felt the blood pouring out of her. Everything felt cold. Zoe didn't see her life flash before her eyes. All she could hear was voices.

"_Zuko… You love her don't you? But not like that… like a little sister?"_

"_Yes."_

"_When this is all over… I'll find you."_

"_How come you always touch your necklace?"_

"_I don't know. It helps me remember who I am, what I stand for. It reminds me of how I promised to never back down."_

"_What?! This is all your fault! If you hadn't betrayed us then it wouldn't be like this!"_

"_I'm not the traitor. Zoe is." _

"_I don't need your help, Zoe."_

Zoe saw their faces angry and hateful. They despised her. Zoe felt a tear run down her cheek for the last time. Zoe took one last shallow breath and fell into an eternal sleep, never to wake.

Katara watched Zoe pass away. Katara shut her eyes and thought about all the times she had yelled at Zoe and how she had told her how she was no better than Ozai. And now Katara would do anything to take those words back.

Zoe's body was a ghostly white. But she was barely recognizable under the dirt and blood. Her arms were burnt in several places. Where the lightening had hit her skin was red and burnt. Katara bended a little water out of her pouch and began to repair her wounds.

"It won't do any good." Zuko grunted.

"I don't care." Katara said as the burn marks and dirt slowly seemed to fade away.

"Katara…. We need to go and help." Zuko stood up.

"How can you say that? Our friend just died!" Katara screamed hysterically.

"What would Zoe want?" Zuko asked quietly.

"For us to go and fight. Zoe would've liked that." Toph whispered. Toph wiped away her tears. Katara sat there, crying silently. Zuko stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do. After a moment Zuko hugged her. Toph joined in the group hug. And for a moment they let themselves weep for the girl who died for them, for the world and most importantly for freedom and a day when everyone of the Nations could live in harmony. And they cried for a girl who would never see that day.


	17. Chapter 17

Bitter Sweet

Bitter Sweet

Zuko pulled away.

"We need to help them." Katara glanced at Zoe's lifeless body.

"We can't just leave her here."

"We have to." Zuko said firmly. Katara folded Zoe's hands over Zoe's chest. Toph walked over to Katara.

"Sugar Queen. We need to go." Toph sighed.

"Do you even care about her? We can't just leave her!" Katara sobbed. Zuko kneeled down next to Katara.

"She's dead. We can't help her." Katara sobbed harder.

"I should have healed her! I'm a healer!" Katara cried. Zuko hugged Katara. Toph started to bend a way out. Zuko stood up, even though he would have liked to hold her forever.

"Katara… Zoe would have wanted us to go and fight." Zuko offered his hand. Katara sighed and stood up and followed them out of the dark cave. Zuko stopped to turn back. Zoe was still pouring blood unto the floor, his knife lying in that crimson puddle. Zuko walked on, and fought back the overwhelming urge to kick something.

The Trio resurfaced. It was pouring rain. Katara laughed hollowly. _Zoe would've loved this._ Mai, Ty Lee and Aang where standing opposite Hama, Azula and Ozai. The Dai Lee were everywhere.

Azula laughed when she saw Zuko's grief stricken face.

"I killed her didn't I?" Azula laughed. Zuko clenched his fists.

"I killed her! I killed Zoe! The invincible Zoe! I killed her! I killed Zoe! I killed Zoe! I killed-"

"SHUT UP!" Zuko yelled. Mai and Ty Lee turned around.

Katara grabbed Zuko's hand.

"She's trying to provoke you." Katara warned. Zuko broke free of Katara's grasp.

"Then it's working." Zuko charged at Azula. Toph and Katara fought the Dai Lee. Mai and Ty Lee ran towards Hama.

Zoe rubbed her eyes and sat up. She was very aware of many things, like she was completely healed and she was wearing a long white dress with white silk, wrapping around her arms that dropped at her wrists. Zoe stood up. It was very cold. Zoe exhaled and saw her own breath. It was very quiet. A bunch of people seemed to wander around and disappear. _Ghosts._

A wall of fire erupted from the ground, pushing Zoe back. Zoe backed up into a forest of cobwebs. Zoe heard a voice. A voice she hadn't heard in years. Zoe began to run throwing cobwebs aside. Tears of joy ran down Zoe's face. For the first time in years, Zoe felt truly happy, as though the weight of the world had been lifted off of her shoulders.

Azula laughed as Zuko ran towards her.

"Why are so angry Zuzu? Did you love her?" Azula mocked. Azula dodged the series of attacks Zuko had thrown. Zuko looked Azula dead in the eye.

"Yes. Yes I did." Zuko said quietly. Zuko remembered when Azula had threatened to kill Zoe. He had been so angry and wanted to protect Zoe from everything.

"Zuzu! Did you think she'd ever love a thing like you?" Azula laughed.

Katara's blood ran cold. _Zuko loved Zoe. Not me. He loves her. Not me._ Katara stopped. Toph looked back at her.

"Uh Sugar queen? Can you stop well stopping?" Toph yelled as she dodged one of the Dai Lee's attacks.

"Brothers usually love their sisters Azula."Zuko replied calmly as he redirected lightening.

Zoe pushed back a final cobweb. Hope stood behind a pond of water. Hope was wearing a dress identical to Zoe's except Hope's dress was blue. Hope had the same eyes as Zoe, except Hope's were kind and trusting instead of guarded and sad.

"Hope?" Zoe couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hello Sister." Hope's voice was like an angel's but sounded very far away and faint. A tear ran down Hope's cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Zoe asked. Zoe stepped out of the cobweb forest and closer to the pond. Hope smiled sadly.

"Because Dear Sister, you can't stay for very long."

Aang dodged Ozai's latest attack. Aang knew it would only take a second to end this war. He could move his hand and Ozai would die. But for some reason he couldn't. He couldn't kill this man, who had ended so many lives, destroyed thousands of homes ad wiped out his entire nation. But Aang couldn't bring himself to end Ozai's life.

Toph was sweating like crazy. Toph raised her hand and five Dai Lee went flying. Katara bended the sweat off of Toph and used it t create a water whip.

"That really is gross. You know that right?" Toph smiled. Katara laughed. Katara created a tidal wave and knocked about half of the Dai Lee down. A little splashed on Mai.

"Watch it. Hey where's the ying yang girl?" Mai asked in her bored tone. Katara felt sick to her stomach. Mai noticed the look on Katara's face.

"Ah."

"Why are you on our side?" Katara asked as she dodged the Dai Lee.

"We betrayed Azula at the Boiling Rock." Mai was distracted by Ty Lee screaming as Hama made Ty Lee run into a wall.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Mai screamed as she charged at Hama.

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked.

"You have to go back." Hope said quietly.

"What? I'm dead! I can't go back!" Zoe yelled. Hope smiled her sad smile.

"They told me you turned me in." Hope looked pained, as if she wanted to believe Zoe but she couldn't.

"No! I would never! Hope I love you! I would never do that." Zoe pleaded. Hope wiped away her tears.

"Really?" Hope asked.

"Of course. I might not be able to protect you, but I love you." Zoe said quietly. Hope sniffed.

"I love you too."

"Can you forgive me? For letting Zuko order the Guards on you?"

"Zuko didn't order the guards."

"What?"

"Azula did. Zuko took the blame. He didn't want you to go into the heart of the Fire Nation and get hurt." Zoe sat down. She felt very faint and weak.

Nate punched his door again. He wasn't taking the news very well. His arm stung from the burn he had received. His village was under attack. He had serious injuries and his friends had made him wait in the infirmary. And all he could think about was Zoe. He picture was lying on the table next to him. Her laughter rang in his head.

_Zoe betrayed everyone. She joined Ozai. And now she's probably fighting for him. She imprisoned the Avatar and her friends. She's evil._

_Zoe was laughing at Nate's attempt to set the hay bale on fire._

"_That was sure something." Zoe's eyes sparkled._

"_I missed on purpose." Nate grunted. Zoe raised her eyebrow._

"_Really? Well then I shouldn't have to tell you that your form was pathetic." Zoe walked over and assumed a fighting stance and set the hay bale on fire._

"_Show off." Nate mumbled._

"_Who are you?" Zoe asked._

"_Nate. And you are…"_

"_Zoe." Zoe said._

"_Ok."_

"_Why can't I get this right?" Zoe screamed._

"_Because your form's all wrong." Zoe shot Nate a death look._

"_Ha Ha. Seriously."_

_Nate looked at Zoe._

"_Zoe I …" a loud rumbling was heard in the distance. Zoe stood up._

"_NO."_

"_What?" Nate asked._

"_They're here for me. I…I have to go." Nate grabbed Zoe's arm._

"_No. Let someone protect you for a change."_

"_You did help me. Now it's my turn. Pretend you don't know me. Play dumb. Forget me."_

"_I can't." Nate grabbed Zoe's wrists._

"_Why?" Zoe asked, Zoe closed her eyes, she knew what was coming and it hurt._

"_Because I…" the fire Nation Soldiers burst in._

Nate punched the door again. Lee walked in.

"You okay?"

"No." Nate grunted.

"You got something against the door?"

"Shut up Lee."

"Sorry. Just trying to get you to stop thinking about...her."

"I can't and I'm not sure I want to."

"She betrayed us. She betrayed everyone. Maybe you should forget about her. She probably forgot everyone else." Nate punched the door again.

"Dear Agni! Just kill me now!" Nate yelled. Lee walked out of the room and left Nate standing there.

"Sokka!" Suki cried as one of the Fire Guards charged at Sokka. Suki drew her sword and fought by Sokka's side. Together the pair knocked out the enemy.

"Your footwork stinks." Suki teased.

"Oh shut up!" Sokka moaned.

Hadoka smiled at the couple. Hadoka knew Suki would keep his son out of trouble. If only he knew who Katara loved. He promised he wouldn't hurt the man, but he wanted to know who he was.

Hadoka sighed and went back to fighting.

"I failed them." Zoe sighed.

"No you didn't. But they need you now more than ever. Save them."

"They hate me."

"Bend the water into a mirror." Hope pointed to the pond.

"Why?"

"It will show you." Zoe bended the wanted into ice, and looked into the ice.

_Zuko was holding Katara. Katara was sobbing over Zoe's dead body. _

_A tear was trickling down Toph's cheek._

"_Why are so angry Zuzu? Did you love her?" Azula mocked. Azula dodged the series of attacks Zuko had thrown. Zuko looked Azula dead in the eye._

"_Yes. Yes I did."_

"_Brothers usually love their sisters Azula."_

Zoe bended the water back into the pond.

"They forgave me." Zoe wiped away her tears.

"They love you." Hope smiled. Zoe stood up.

"I can't go back."

"You have to."

"I'm dead."

"Then you will go back to the world of the living."

"I can't."

"You will." Hope said firmly. Zoe touched her necklace.

"How?" Zoe asked quietly.

Azula was laughing hysterically.

"I killed her! I killed her! I killed her!" Azula screeched. A wave of blue fire erupted from Zuko's fists.

"Ooh looks like someone's angry!" Azula sent a wall of blue fire crashing over Zuko.

Iroh smiled as Master Pakku fought off a whole regiment of Fire Nation Soldiers. King Bumi was having fun reclaiming the city. The city was almost theirs.

"What's on your mind?" Jeong Jeong asked.

"Is it a certain firebender/waterbendeer with a ying yang necklace?"

"Yes." Iroh sighed. He was scared that the gang wouldn't believe Zoe had been working as a double agent. She had supplied them with all the information they could ever want.

Katara was getting tired. She couldn't keep this up anymore. The pouring rain was hurting her vision.

"Zoe…if you're out there…help." Katara prayed. She saw a huge boulder coming down on her. The boulder suddenly smashed to bits. Katara looked up.

"Haru?"

"Yes. I need to go and help Chit Sang. You okay?" Haru asked.

"Fine." With that Haru ran off. Katara couldn't help but wonder if Zoe had made Haru come that way.

"Drink the water. It will bring you back."

"No." Zoe whispered.

"What?"

"I can't. I failed them. You go back instead."

"We've already discussed this. I will not go back. I belong here. I died for a reason. I was not meant to go back. You need to re enter the world of the living."

Nate grabbed his sword. Lee walked back in.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Fire Nation."

"Why?"

"Zoe."

"Nate! She betrayed us! She'd let us die."

"I don't care." Nate stood up. Lee grabbed his arm.

"I can't let you go back. You're only going to get hurt." Lee protested. Nate broke free from Lee's grasp and walked away.

Lee sat down and wrote a letter.

_Dear Zoe,_

_Nate was killed in a battle. He hated you after you betrayed the Avatar. He burned everything that reminded him of you. If I see you I will kill you. This village hates you. Step foot here and you will die. _Lee folded up the letter and tied it to a messenger hawk.

"Drink the water." Hope pleaded.

"I'm better dead. Now I can't hurt them. I'd hurt them eventually. Just like I hurt you." Zoe protested.

"NO! You doubt yourself. Snap out of it! You've made mistakes. You have done bad things! Forgive yourself. Zoe it hurts to see you like this! Everyone has to face demons, Zoe. You are you own worst enemy. You're scared you'll hurt those around you. Wasn't it easy just to hate them all? But they love you Zoe. Let them help you. Unlock your heart, Zoe. Let down your walls. Let someone in." Hope said softly. Zoe stood up.

"I'm sorry Hope." Zoe whispered. Hope floated over the water and hugged Zoe.

"I love you. Remember that." Hope floated back over the water. The water rose up from the pond and spun around Zoe.

"Bend it and drink it."Zoe moved her hands and the water followed her. Zoe cupped the water in her hands and drank it.

Hope smiled.

"I would say good luck, but you don't need it." With that Zoe felt like she was spinning, she flew over the cobweb forest, the ghosts and the hell fire. Zoe saw her body. Zoe felt her spirit melt back into her body. For the briefest moment she saw Hope at her pond, standing there, smiling. Zoe picked up Zuko's knife. She thought of how it was very ironic. She finally saw Hope, and now she couldn't stay with her.

"Bittersweet." Zoe said quietly. With that Zoe climbed out of the dark cave where she died, and re-entered the biggest clash of the elements mankind has ever seen.


	18. Chapter 18

The War Ends

"I KILLED ZOE! How do you except to win if Zoe, you're best fighter is dead?" Azula screeched.

"But she's not." A voice called out. Zuko turned around. Zoe was walking towards Azula. She looked exactly the same, except she seemed to seem calmer and collected, like she had planned this whole thing. Azula stopped laughing.

"But you're dead."

"Apparently not." Zoe laughed, and then Zoe's face turned deadly serious.

"You killed my baby sister." Zoe didn't look sad at all. She looked angry. If looks could kill, Azula would have been dead.

Katara heard Zoe's voice. She looked around and saw Zoe. Katara smiled. The rain was pouring harder than ever. Toph laughed.

"Zoe's back!"

Nate found a canoe. It was small, and would break easily. Nate got in and started paddling for the Fire Nation Palace. Nate didn't care how long it would take, he would find Zoe. And he would tell her that he loved her.

Azula laughed.

"SO? She was weak! Just like you! She couldn't handle prison." Instead of yelling or tearing up at the mention of Hope, Zoe smiled her wicked smile that said very plainly I'm going to take great pleasure in destroying you.

"Weak? I don't think so. Azula, you are the weak one." Zoe looked Azula straight in the eyes.

"HA! We'll see about that!" Azula shot lightening at Zoe. Zoe simply redirected it. Zuko ran to help Zoe.

"No. She's mine." Zoe growled, pushing Zuko back. Zuko stared at Zoe in wonder. Suddenly Katara cried out.

Ozai shot a fireball at Aang, Aang had dodged it, but Katara had not.

"Katara!" Zuko yelled. Zuko ran to Katara. A Dai Lee member tried to stop him, but Zuko simply knocked him down.

Katara felt her hand burning. The next thing she knew, she was falling, Zuko caught her.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked.

"I am now." Katara replied.

Hadoka ran when he heard Katara's yell. He saw Zuko holding Katara, putting out the fire on her hand. Hadoka smiled.

Katara watched as Zuko put out the fire.

"Zuko…" Katara mumbled.

"Yeah?" Zuko asked. Katara blushed under the intensity of his gaze.

"I love you." Katara forced herself to look Zuko in the eyes. Then Katara did something that surprised herself. She kissed Zuko full on the lips.

And in that moment, everything felt right.

Hadoka smiled. He trusted the Fire Nation Prince. But if he ever hurt Katara, it wouldn't be so pretty. Hadoka heard Sokka running towards him.

"Is Katara ok…WHAT DOES ZUKO THINK HE'S DOING?"Sokka yelled. Zoe turned around and saw Katara and Zuko kissing. She laughed when she saw Sokka's face. _Lovebirds… this isn't really a good time._ Zoe thought about yelling at them, but decided against. She'll tease them later. And there will be no end of it. Zoe was snapped back to reality as a large tunnel of fire was coming straight for her. Zoe stepped to the side, and bent over to the side and steered the fire back to Azula. But as it was making the loop around Zoe, it changed into icy water. Zoe made a movement with her hands and the water hit Azula. Azula fell backwards.

Nate's island was out of sight now. Nate clutched his sword, seeing the approaching pirates._ Things are about to get a whole lot harder._

"_When this is all over, I'll find you."_ Nate would stick to his promise, or die trying.

Mai watched as Zoe fought Azula. Every move Azula made, Zoe was one step ahead. Mai hated the girl, but she had to admit she was good. Mai rolled out of the way of a water whip. Mai threw her knives. This was too easy. Suddenly Mai felt like someone was pushing her head down.

Zoe sent a tidal wave over Azula and froze it. Zoe realized she would have about two minutes till Azula broke free. Zoe scanned the battlefield. Toph was still battling the Dai Lee. Katara was saving some man that looked like Sokka. Zuko was running to stop Hama from killing Mai. Ty Lee was frozen. Literally. Zoe sighed and forced the ice that was holding Ty Lee to melt. The water splashed all over Ty Lee. Ty Lee looked around.

"What just happened?" Ty Lee wondered in her air head tone. Zoe slapped her forehead.

"Idiot. TY LEE!" Zoe screamed.

"Yeah?" Ty Lee asked.

"Mai's in danger! Maybe you should go help her." Zoe yelled.

"Oh. Right!" Ty Lee ran over to Hama.

Zoe was blinded by a bright light. Sozin's Comet was at its peak. Azula was circled by blue fire.

"DIE!" Azula screeched. She threw lightening at Zoe. Zoe redirected the lightening.

"I don't think so." Zoe smiled her wicked smile.

Zuko ran at Hama. Hama never saw it coming. Zuko tackled Hama. He heard Mai gasp. Zuko flipped back on his feet. Mai nodded curtly and Zuko ran off towards Sokka. Zuko pulled out his dual swords.

Sokka narrowed his eyes when he saw Zuko. Zuko and Sokka both where dueling multiple guards.

"WHY WHERE YOU KISSING MY SISTER?" Sokka yelled. Zuko felt his face heat up.

"Sokka… um I don't think this is the best time." Zuko mumbled. Sokka grimaced.

"True. Anyway you're coming with me." Sokka said as he knocked some soldier to the ground.

"Why?" Zuko asked. _Sokka probably is going to kill me._

"Part of the Fire Nation army is going to the South Pole. We have to stop them." Zuko nodded, and together the two men ran to the ships.

Aang narrowly dodged one of Ozai's fireballs. Ozai's fireballs where huge, bigger than Appa. Aang suddenly realized how to end this war. Kill Ozai or surrender. Aang thought of all of the people that had died in this war.

_Monk Guastau, Zoe, Katara's Mother, the Air Nomads._ Aang went into the Avatar State.

_Learn to let go. Learn to let go. Let go._ The elements swirled around Aang. Ozai backed up, terrified.

Zoe used the water around her to ride a tidal wave of fire and water. It was a brilliant sight. Zoe jumped down from her tidal wave and let it wash over Azula.

"Give up yet?" Zoe asked. Azula threw a building size fireball at Zoe. Zoe used a basic shielding technique. The fire scattered. The fire and water seemed to hover around Zoe. Zoe needed to be strong. The fire and water swirled around Zoe's body. Zoe looked up at Azula.

"You killed my baby sister." Zoe said to Azula, Azula's eyes widened in fear. Zoe pulled her hands back and then shot her palms out. The water and fire barreled towards Azula. Azula missed it by an inch. Azula fell on the ground.

Suki and the Kyioshi Warriors caught up with Sokka.

"No way. You don't get all the fun." Suki saw Zuko.

"You burned down my village."

"I'm sorry." Zuko muttered awkwardly. Suki eyed him and then sighed.

"Whatever. Come one girls." Suki ordered. The Warriors stormed the boat and within five minutes they crew came out, hands held high in surrender. Suki bound them behind their back.

Toph and Katara finished off the Dai Lee.

"I beat 50." Katara smiled.

"51." Toph grinned.

"NO fair!" Katara fake pouted. Toph laughed.

Ty Lee finally got close enough to Hama to take away her bending. Mai pinned Hama to the ground with her knives. The battle was starting to slow down. Azula had fallen. Slowly the Fire Nation army's where giving up.

Zoe watched as Azula struggled to get up. Zoe needed to handcuff Azula and fast. And she had a brilliant idea.

One of the pirates threw a grappling hook at Nate's canoe.

"Who are ye?" the Pirate asked the pirate had a green parrot on his shoulder.

"No one." Nate grunted.

"To the brig! To the brig!" The parrot cawed. The pirate chuckled.

"Till ye talk, to the brig." The pirate smiled showing his missing teeth and yellow ones. Nate was grabbed and forced into a cage. It was titanium. Nate sighed. This was going to take a while.

Zoe let Azula get back. Zoe dropped to the ground and placed her palms on the ground, push up position as lightening cackled over her head. Zoe spun her legs around herself and fire shot out of her feet, knocking Azula off her feet. Zoe got back up and swirled the water around her. It spun around Zoe and the ice hardened and fire grew at Zoe's feet. The fire surrounded Zoe and broke the ice. Azula flew back and the icicles pinned Azula to the ground.

"TOPH!" Zoe yelled. Toph stomped down and raised her hands. The earth rumbled and held Azula down. Azula screamed in anguish. Azula struggled for a while.

"Good work champ." Zoe smiled. Toph responded by punching Zoe on the arm. Katara ran up to Zoe and hugged her.

"I thought you were…" Zoe looked away. Katara stepped back.

"So where's your lover boy? And don't deny it!" Zoe teased. Katara's face turned beet red.

"Oh shut up!" Katara mumbled. Zoe laughed. The battle was over. It's over. It's finally over. No more death. No more pain. No more tears. Things are finally going to get normal.

Aang was prepared to kill Ozai. Ozai was right before him. He was helpless. It wasn't fair that he should live when everyone else died.

_Do whatever it takes to protect the world._ The world would never be safe as long as Ozai lived. Aang closed his eyes and killed Ozai. The life drained from Ozai's eyes and Ozai's body went limp.

Aang closed his eyes and wondered if he had done the right thing.

Zuko watched as the fighting ceased. Zuko walked over to the palace. He wanted to find out what happened to his messed up family.

Iroh smiled as the green banners replaced the reds. Iroh had always known he would conquer Ba Sing Se, but he never thought it would be for the Fire Nation. He sighed happily as he felt the comet past. The sun rose in the east.

"The war is over! Fire Nation governors no longer rule, The Earth King will reign once again. And never again will the Fire Nation step into the Earth Kingdom as an invading army." Iroh declared. The crowd in the streets cheered. Mother's were crying, Children were dancing and jumping. Iroh smiled.

"That was some speech." King Bumi congratulated. Iroh nodded.

"Thank you." Iroh replied. He walked back to the Earth Kingdom palace. A little girl stopped him. Her eyes where wide and her dress was filthy and old.

"Thank you." The little girl whispered. She rocked back and forth on the balls of her heels. After a moment of thought she hugged Iroh.

"Does this mean my dad will come home?" The girl asked.

"Yes child." Iroh replied quietly. The little girl beamed and ran off to her mother.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! DADDY'S COMING HOME!" Iroh smiled and walked the rest of the way to the palace, with a deep sense of pride. When he arrived at the palace he sat down and wrote a letter.

_My dear children, _

_I don't know what's going on in the Fire Nation. I pray that everything went well. Now I know things might be difficult right now. So I recommend tea and good advice (like don't let Zuko make the tea.) Now for the advice. You must keep your guard up, Ozai supporters will be angry. Watch each other's backs. And swear to me you will not leave the palace yet. Not until I get there. Riots will break out when they see you. But most importantly follow your heart. Even if you don't know here it's going. _

_ Love,_

_ Iroh_

Iroh smiled and gave tied the message to a messenger hawk. The he glanced at one of the servants.

"Do you play Pai Sho?"

Katara saw a young boy. She knelt down.

"What's your name?"

"Lee."

"How'd you get hurt?" Katara asked as she began to heal his wounds. The boy gasped.

"Shh. It's going to be fine." Zoe knelt down beside Katara.

"All the wounded have been moved to the tent. One of them used a tourniquet. Hurry up we need to…" Zoe trailed off when she saw the boy. He was a little younger than Aang.

"I….My brother…. He was fighting….. Had to make sure…." Lee's voice was suddenly quiet. Katara closed her eyes.

"Dead." Katara murmured. Zoe picked up Lee's arm.

"Knives cut him. He was shielding something. Water tribe." Zoe stated coldly.

"Knives….?" Katara asked.

"Mai." Zoe growled. Zoe stood up.

"Go to the tent and start healing. I have to do something." Zoe ran off. Suddenly Suki was by Katara's side.

"Suki! Go tell Zuko Zoe's going to fight Mai." Katara called as she ran to the makeshift infirmary.

Zoe saw Mai talking to Ty Lee.

"Murderer!" Zoe screamed. Mai looked up, unsurprised.

"And?"

"He was 11!"

"He was the enemy!"

"He was water tribe!"

"Enemy!" Mai spat.

"I only fought for you so I could be free." Mai growled.

"He was a kid. He didn't deserve to die." Zoe yelled. Zoe used a water whip. Mai pushed her bangs out of her way and drew her knives. Zoe went into a fighting stance.

Zuko saw Zoe and Mai standing yelling at each other.

"ZOE!" Zuko yelled. Zoe threw a water whip._ This won't be pretty._

Mai threw her knives. Zoe rolled out of the way.

"What now?" Zoe taunted. Mai huffed and charged drawing a longer knife.

Zuko threw his sword at Zoe. Zoe grabbed it.

Zoe grabbed the sword Zuko had thrown. Then it occurred to her she didn't know how to use it. _Great time to learn. _Mai threw her dagger. Zoe tried to deflect it. Then her arm was bleeding. Zoe dropped the sword. Zoe shot fire at Mai. The hem of Mai's dress caught fire. Ty Lee stepped back.

"Uh Mai…. I didn't. I wanted to help." Ty Lee said quietly. Ty lee walked over by Zuko.

Mai threw her knives again. Zoe melted them.

"Nice try." Zoe smirked. Mai grunted. Mai charged at Zoe once again. This time Zoe grabbed Mai's hand with the knives.

The two girls stared at each other with a deep hatred. Zoe suddenly heated up. Mai gasped from the pain. Zoe smirked. Mai suddenly flew backwards.

Zuko ran over to Zoe looked like she was ready to keep fighting, but Zuko grabbed her arm.

"Come on. It's over. Let's go." Zuko whispered. Zoe sighed and followed Zuko.

"Cowards." Mai sighed. Zoe began shaking with rage and turned around.

"Watch it." Zoe turned around walked back to the infirmary.

"What were you thinking?" Zuko yelled.

"The war is over! She's on our side!"

"That's what you think." Zoe mumbled. Zoe walked into the infirmary. The man that looked like Sokka was there. Chit Sang, Haru and the Duke were also there. Zoe bended a little water and began healing people. After four hours of rushing from person to person, healing wounds, changing bandages, Zoe walked out of the infirmary. The sun was high in the sky. It suddenly hit her it was over. All the war, pain and suffering was over. Things would go back to normal for some people, but for Zoe, it would be a rebirth. But only one thing kept popping in her head. _Nate._

"Did he talk yet?" the pirate asked.

"Yes. His name is Nate. Looking for a girl. Strong. Perfect for slavery." The pirate captain smiled.

"What day is it?" Nate asked from his cage.

"Five days after the Comet." Nate cursed. He needed to find Zoe.

_Five days after the Comet._

"Zoe! Wake up!" Katara knocked on Zoe's door. Zoe groaned.

"Five more minutes Mrs. Mother." Zoe pleaded. Katara barged in.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Katara yelled. Zoe rolled over. Katara splashed water on Zoe.

"OKAY! I'm up!" Zoe snapped. Katara glanced around the room. Zoe was holding a picture of some guy. Zuko walked in the room.

"Don't worry she did the same thing to me…. Who's that?" Zuko asked.

Katara slapped him on the shoulder. Zuko stared at Katara and thought of one thing.

"Girls are crazy." Zuko muttered.

"Get used to it." Katara snapped. Zoe shoved the picture under a pillow. Zoe's eyes were red and puffy. Katara was overwhelmed by a sense of pity.

"Zoe come on. We need to practice." Zuko grunted, rubbing his arm.

"Practice what?" Zoe said as she rolled her eyes.

"Swords. You stink." Zuko grunted again.

"Gee Zuko, you really help my self-confidence." Zoe grumbled. Katara smiled. Zoe had seemed to be much more relaxed. She was definitely happier and laughed in a genuine way, and not just when she mocked Zuko. Katara watched Zoe follow Zuko out to the courtyard. Katara smiled and walked after them. Suddenly Toph barreled into Katara.

"IROH SENT A LETTER! READ IT!" Toph yelled. Katara chuckled and yelled to Zoe and Zuko.

Zoe punched the air.

"Perfect timing." Zoe smiled her evil little smile.

"You still have to practice." Zoe stopped walking a looked at Zuko.

"Who said?" Zoe smirked.

"The Fire Lord." Zuko smirked back.

"And since when I have I listened to authority figures?" Zoe raised her eyebrows. Zoe walked over to Katara.

"What does it say?" Toph asked. Katara read the letter aloud. Afterwards, the group was silent, each one of them pondering Iroh's words. There was a moment of silence. Not one of the awkward silences but a thoughtful one. Like you had so much to say, but you weren't sure what to say first. Then a servant ran up to Zoe.

"Message for you." The servant gave Zoe the letter and then scurried off. Zoe unfolded the letter very carefully. Zoe's eyes scanned the page. Zoe's eyes widened.

"No." Zoe whispered. Zoe stood there for a moment and then bolted out of the hallway. Ran into her room and locked the door. Zoe sat down and screamed. Zoe screamed until her voice was hoarse, and cried until she cried herself dry. Zoe looked at Nate's picture and the tears fell down her face.


	19. Chapter 19

Broken Hearts and Healing

A Hero Always Comes Home

Katara ran after Zoe.

"Zoe!" Katara yelled. The rest of the Gang followed Katara. When they got there Katara was banging on the door.

"Zoe let me in! It's Katara!" Katara pleaded. Toph placed her hand on the door.

"Zoe. I'm going to break this door down in five, four, three, two and ONE!" As the looked in the room, they realized Zoe was gone. The window was wide open. Suki ran to the window and looked down.

"She jumped!" Suki half laughed. Zuko rushed to the edge of the window.

"She jumped. She jumped out of a window. Why am I not surprised?" Zuko muttered.

"Cause it's something Zoe would do." Toph grinned. She found this kind of amusing. Zuko ran out of the door and ran to the beach.

Zoe stood there looking at towards the horizon. Zoe slowly started to walk into the water. She watched the sun rise in the sky. Zoe felt like she was watching herself act, as though she was the passenger in the story of her life.

"Nate." Zoe whispered quietly as the tears ran down her face.

"Please. Come back. Don't leave me." Zoe felt her heart break. She slowly realized, as she heard the water lapping gently at the shore, Nate wasn't coming back.

"ZOE!" Zuko yelled as he ran down to the beach. He saw Zoe standing in the water.

"ZOE!" Zuko yelled again. Zoe stood there motionless. Zuko ran up to her and began wading in the water towards Zoe.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU JUMPED OUT OF A WINDOW! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" Zuko yelled furiously. _What was she thinking?_ Zoe didn't turn around.

"Dead? I wish I was dead." Zoe whispered. Zuko felt his anger wash away. Why was Zoe acting this way? Zoe looked at Zuko. Tears were running down her face, silently.

"Zoe? What's wrong?" Zuko asked quietly, fully aware that the gang had stepped on to the beach. Zoe looked at Zuko for a moment and then ran up to him. Zuko stood there awkwardly and then hugged Zoe back. Zoe was sobbing now.

"He's dead." Zoe whispered. Zuko took Zoe and lead her out of the water. Zoe was crying uncontrollably. It scared Zuko to see Zoe like this. Katara started to say something but Zuko glared at her. Katara closed her mouth. Zuko lead Zoe back into her room.

"What's wrong?" Suki asked as Zoe walked out of earshot.

"I don't know." Katara stared after Zoe and Zuko. Katara started to follow them.

"No." Suki grabbed Katara's arm. "Let Zuko handle this." Katara sighed in response. The rest of the gang stood there for a little while, unsure of what to do.

Zuko sat Zoe down on her bed.

"Who's dead?" Zuko asked gently. Zoe tried to wipe away her tears, but they just kept rolling down her face.

"He- he promised." Zoe choked. Zoe looked up at Zuko; her blue eyes didn't seem to be the color of a moving river anymore. They were the color of tears.

Katara sat down and wrote Iroh a letter.

_Dear Iroh,_

_Please hurry back. Zoe's upset. Very upset. She locked herself in her room before, and then jumped out of her window. Please hurry. I'm scared Zoe might hurt herself. Zuko's talking to Zoe right now. I don't know what's going on. Maybe you can figure out why she's like this. You do know her best. Please hurry Uncle. _

_ Love,_

_ Katara_

Katara gave the letter to a servant.

"Give this to General Iroh. Immediately." Katara said quietly. The servant nodded and ran off.

"Who Zoe?" Zuko asked. Zoe wouldn't stop crying and it was beginning to scare him.

"He's dead. He's not coming. He- he hated me. He burned everything that reminded him of me. He hated me." Zoe's words came tumbling rapidly out of her, much like the tears pouring down her face.

"Who Zoe? Maybe I can hel-" Zuko began.

"Leave me alone!" Zoe screamed suddenly, before bursting into sobs.

"You can't help me! Leave me alone!" Zoe screamed in between her sobs. Zuko backed out of the room. Katara heard Zoe scream and ran to Zoe's room. She bumped into Zuko. Her face instantly heated. Katara calmed herself. She had been having a little trouble looking Zuko in the eye after she kissed him. She thought of her bold actions and immediately started blushing again.

"Katara?" Zuko asked. Zuko's good eyebrow was raised. He obviously couldn't figure out why Katara kept blushing.

"I'm going to talk to Zoe." Katara said keeping her eyes on the floor.

"No. I think we should leave her be. She's really upset." Zuko said firmly. Suddenly terrible smell came through the door.

"Is something burning….?" Katara asked. After a moment Katara's eyes widened.

"Is that burning….skin?" Katara burst into Zoe's room. Sure enough, Zoe was at the foot of her bed. The whole room was covered in burn marks and there was water splashed in several places. Zoe's leg was burning. Katara gasped in horror.

Zoe was vaguely aware of her burning flesh. She didn't really feel anything. The burning flame was like a mere tickle. Zoe heard Katara come into the room. Zoe just sat there, wondering why the universe tormented her like this.

"ZOE!" Katara yelled. Katara immediately bended some water out of her pouch and put the fire on Zoe's leg. Only then did Zoe realize the pain. Zoe groaned. Katara began working on putting out the rest of the fires. Zuko went over and picked Zoe up. Zoe struggled against Zuko but then she lost consciousness. Zuko looked down at Zoe's leg. It was black and the bone was showing in some places. Katara turned to Zuko, tears in her eyes.

"Why is she doing this to herself?" Katara asked. Mai walked into the room.

"She's weak." Mai sighed. Zuko glared at her. Mai simply rolled her eyes.

"You should hear her at night. 'Oh Nate… Come back! Save me! Save me!' It's sickening." Mai mocked. Katara wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Shut up Mai." Katara growled.

"She's a better fighter than you'll ever be." Katara retorted. Mai sighed in response as she walked out of the room. Zuko felt the strong desire to punch Mai square in the face. Katara huffed. Zoe's eyelids fluttered.

"Zoe!" Katara exclaimed happily. Zoe averted Katara's eyes. Zuko stared at Zoe. Zoe shifted uneasily.

"Zoe. We need to talk." Zuko said quietly. Zoe looked into Zuko's eyes, her once blue energetic eyes, now a dull grey, boring into his amber eyes. Her grey eyes seemed to be filled with sorrow.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Zuko asked calmly. Zoe averted his eyes. Zuko grabbed her face. Zoe instantly heated up and burned Zuko. Zuko didn't flinch.

"Why?" Zuko asked calmly. Zoe continued to avert Zuko's eyes.

"ZOE!" Zuko yelled. Zoe flinched. For a split second, the grey eyes met the gold. And then, as brief as it came, the grey eyes pulled away. Zuko grunted in frustration.

"I'm not playing games with you. You're acting like your five. Grow up." Zuko muttered. Zoe glared at him.

"GORW UP?" Zoe screeched hysterically. Zuko pulled his hand away. Katara backed up.

"YOU THINK I NEED TO GROW UP?! I'VE BEEN THROUGH MORE THAN YOUR LITTLE HEAD COULD HANDLE! I'VE SEEN THINGS THAT YOU COULDN'T EVEN IMAGINE! AND YOU GO AROUND DEMANDING THAT I OPEN UP TO YOU! IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT SCAR FREAK!" Zoe screamed as she stood up. She stumbled. Katara ran to help Zoe up. Zoe pushed her away.

"I don't need your help." Zoe whispered. Then for a second she looked like she was about to fall. A girl stood in the doorway, dressed in pink. Ty Lee ran to Zoe and hit her pressure pints. Zoe fell down, completely numb. Ty Lee smiled apologetically. Zuko carried Zoe back into the bed. Zuko then stepped back. Zoe's eyes were hard and hateful.

"I'm sorry Zoe, but we don't want you to hurt yourself." Zoe's eyes softened for a moment. Then they hardened again.

"I hate you." Zoe whispered harshly. Zuko stepped back feeling like he just had been slapped across the face. Katara eyes widened.

"Don't say that!" Zoe didn't look away. She stared back into Katara's eyes. After a long moment Zoe looked away. Katara's eyes filled with tears.

"How can you say that?" Katara backed out of the room, tears threatening to spill. Ty Lee ran after her. Zuko didn't run after her, even though he wanted to.

"Why did you say that?" Zuko asked quietly. Zoe gazed out towards the windows. Zuko looked into Zoe's eyes. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't want to feel anymore." Zoe whispered. Zoe sat up and looked into Zuko's eyes. Zuko hugged Zoe. Zoe let him hug her, partly because her head too much to fight, and it felt kind of nice to let someone take care of her.

Ty Lee ran after Katara. Katara was crying.

"Why is she like that?" Katara cried. Ty Lee shrugged.

"Maybe she's just cranky." Ty Lee suggested. Katara let out a small chuckle. If Zoe was cranky, she would destroy everything. Katara wiped her eyes and went to check on Zoe.

Ty Lee cocked her head.

"WAIT! What did I do?" Ty lee called after Katara. Katara didn't hear her. Ty Lee pouted.

"Now what do I do?"

Katara walked in to find Zoe and Zuko hugging. After a moment Zoe broke away from Zuko.

"Get some sleep Zoe." Zuko said quietly. Instead of fighting back Zoe nodded her head weakly and collapsed back into her pillow. Zuko stood up and walked out of the room. Katara walked after him.

"How'd you do that?" Katara asked him. Zuko shrugged. Katara smiled.

"You're like her big brother." Katara smiled. Zuko shrugged again. Katara giggled.

"I didn't know you were a big old softie Lord Hot Head." Katara teased. Zuko turned around, mocking anger.

"Oh really?" Zuko asked, his good eyebrow raised. Katara laughed.

"Yupp. You're a big softie." Katara smirked. Zuko smiled an evil smile.

"I see how it is." Zuko then turned around.

"SOKKA!" Zuko yelled. Katara paled.

"Zuko…." Katara pleaded. Zuko smirked as Sokka came running.

"What ponytail?" Sokka asked.

Zuko grabbed Katara and kissed her on the lips. Katara's eyes widened. Sokka's face got red and puffy.

"KATARA!"Sokka yelled. He grabbed Katara by the wrists and pulled her away. Zuko smirked and waved. Katara stuck her tongue out and mouthed three words.

"I hate you."

Toph sat down next to Aang.

"You okay Twinkle toes?" Toph asked. Aang grunted.

"Seriously what's wrong?" Toph asked again. Aang grunted again. Toph stomped her foot and Aang went flying. He landed on his butt. Toph smirked.

"You want to tell me what's wrong or do you want me to hurt you again?"

Zoe tossed and turned.

_Nate was holding Zoe's hand._

"_Are you okay?" Nate asked. Zoe shook her head._

"_What would happen if we ever got separated?" Zoe whispered. Nate turned Zoe around so she was looking into his eyes._

"_Zoe that will never happen. And if we did I'd swim the ocean for you." Zoe closed her eyes._

"_Really?" Zoe asked._

"_Zoe… I'd fly up and bring you back a star. See that star?" Nate pointed to a star in the sky. It shined brighter than all the rest._

"_Yes."_

"_That's our star. If we get separated then you keep looking at that star until I come find you." Nate whispered. Zoe smiled._

"_Even if it meant swimming the ocean?"_

"_Even if it meant swimming the ocean." Zoe smiled. Nate then kissed Zoe gently. Zoe stiffened for a moment, and then melted into the kiss. Zoe felt her heart pounding in her chest. Then at the same time they both broke the kiss. They stood there for a moment neither of them wanting to break their embrace. Zoe was happy with letting Nate hold her. And Nate was thrilled to be able to hold her. Zoe rested her head on his shoulder. _

"_Zoe… I-" Lee burst in._

"_NATE!" Lee yelled. Nate and Zoe quickly let go of each other. Lee's face got red._

"_She was mine! The chief said!" Lee yelled. Nate looked down. Zoe looked angry._

"_What?" Zoe asked angrily. _

"_The chief said you were to be my wife!" Lee yelled. Zoe was furious._

"_I'm not a prize! I'm a human being! You can't make my decisions for me!" Lee got mad now._

"_You joined the village! You have to listen to the chief!" Zoe's face got red._

"_NO! I won't have my life lived for me!" Zoe screamed and stormed off. Lee and Nate turned to face each other._

"_Now look what you've done!" They said in unison. _

Zoe woke up and closed her eyes. She felt the tears rolling down her face.

Zuko heard something move. He sat up and listened again. Someone was crying. He put on his robe and walked over to Zoe's room.

Iroh read the letter Katara had sent him. He motioned to a servant.

"What's the fastest way to the Fire Nation?"

"Airship."

"I'll need one. Unfortunately I must leave. And quickly."

"It will be ready within an hour." The servant hurried out of the room. Iroh began packing his belongings. He remembered some old words of wisdom.

_Whenever love is forbidden, then you know it's true love. _He sighed.

Zuko walked into Zoe's room. She was sniffling.

"You okay?" Zoe looked up.

"Yeah." Zoe wiped her eyes.

"No you're not." Zuko said quietly.

"Hey Zuko?" Zuko sat down on the foot of Zoe's bed.

"Yeah?" Zoe gulped.

"A heart can be broken right?"

"Of Course." Zuko said. _Zoe's boyfriend dumped her. That must be it._ Zuko was about to say something but Zoe cut him off.

"But what if your heart wasn't even whole to begin with?" Zoe asked quietly. Zuko looked into Zoe's eyes.

Zoe's eyes matched her tears perfectly. Zuko didn't know what to say.

"Zoe…. I'm not good at this type of stuff. But if you want to talk… I'll listen. Ok? You're my second little sister that is trying to kill me." Zuko said. Zoe chuckled.

"Thanks Lord Hot Head." Zoe smiled weakly. Zuko got up.

"Go to sleep."

"Yes, father. And you should go back to making out with Katara." Zoe said, her eyes closed, but a huge grin light up her face. Zuko groaned.

"You and Toph are so much alike."

"Great minds think alike." Zuko walked out of the room and went back to bed. Zoe waited until she heard the door shut. Then she started crying.


	20. Chapter 20

Tears of Joy

A Hero Always Comes Home

Nate looked up weakly. He guessed it was about two weeks since the Comet. He was getting pretty close to breaking his promise. Nate groaned. The shackles cut into his skin. His dark blonde hair was in his eyes. He looked at the cage he was in. He groaned again. Then he decided to do something stupid. He threw his back and fell unconscious. _At last. Sleep._

"I killed Ozai." Aang mumbled. Toph blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"Aang…. He needed to die. You did the right thing." Toph muttered. Aang smiled.

"Really?" Aang asked, daring to hope that what he had done was alright.

"Yupp." Toph got up. "Now I got to go torment Lord Hot Head. Since Zoe's not helping me, I have to do twice the work." Aang chuckled. Toph smiled and walked back to Zuko's room. She tiptoed in. He was sleeping. Perfect. She stomped down. Zuko went flying in the air. He hit the ceiling. Zuko rubbed his eyes.

"TOPH!" Zuko yelled. Toph stomped again. Zuko jumped out of the way. Toph smiled wickedly.

"At your service Lord Hot Head." Toph mocked. Zuko glared at her.

"Don't call me that." Zuko grumbled. Toph's smiled grew even wider.

"Yes Lord Hot Head."

"What do you want?"

"What's wrong with Zoe?" Toph sat down and crossed her legs. She wasn't going anywhere until she figured out what was going on.

Suki watched as Sokka practiced.

"Sokka it's getting late. Go to bed."

"You're not my mom."

"I can't sleep knowing that once I leave you'll probably do something stupid and hurt yourself." Sokka smiled and then turned red.

"Hey!" Suki smiled.

"I heard about Katara and Zuko." Suki smiled. Those two were meant for each other. It was so cute.

"He better stay away from her."

"Or maybe you should give her some space." Suki suggested. Sokka raised his eyebrows.

"And leave them alone?!" Suki laughed.

"Katara's been a mom all her life. Let her have some fun." Suki smiled. Sokka grunted.

"Why are you always right?"

"Why are you always wrong?" Suki smiled as she went in to kiss him. Suki kissed him and then turned away. She was tired. Getting an idea through Sokka's thick head was hard work.

Zoe felt the hot tears run down her cheeks. She wiped them away.

"Nate…." Zoe whispered. She looked up into the sky.

"Where are you?" Zoe refused to believe he was dead. It wasn't fair. After all she had been through she deserved a happy ending. It wasn't fair.

Zuko woke up to find Toph sitting on the foot of his bed.

"Toph?"

"Lord Hot Head."

"What?" Zuko groaned. Toph stomped her foot. Zuko narrowly missed a boulder.

"What's wrong with Zoe?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"You stink, you know that?" Zuko muttered.

"What's wrong with Zoe?" Toph asked again.

"I'm not sure."

"Ugh." Toph groaned.

"I'm going to sleep. Then I'm gonna figure out going is going on here." Toph stomped out of the room.

"I HATE not knowing stuff."

Zoe suddenly felt someone watching her. She glanced at her window. She quietly opened it and climbed out of the window. She slowly climbed her way to one of the tallest towers.

"_That's our star. If we get separated then you keep looking at that star until I come find you."_

"_Even if it meant swimming the ocean?"_

"_Even if it meant swimming the ocean."_ Zoe smiled sadly. She stood up. She wobbled and looked down. The height wad dizzying. She sat back down. She searched the sky for the one star. It wasn't there. A tear rolled down Zoe's cheek. She climbed back down into her room. Nate wouldn't come for her. Zoe walked into the hall.

Katara heard a knock at her door. Katara bolted upright and rubbed her eyes. She stumbled to her door and opened it. Zoe was standing there, tears rolling down her cheeks. Katara stood there shocked for a moment.

"Zoe?" Zoe nodded, the tears streaming down her face. Katara hugged Zoe.

"You want to talk?" Katara asked. Zoe nodded again. Katara led Zoe into her room. Zoe sat down on the foot of Katara's bed. Katara hugged Zoe. Zoe was sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Katara whispered.

"Nate. He's de-dead." Zoe sobbed. Katara hugged her tightly.

Suddenly the cloud moved, and Nate and Zoe's star shone brighter than all of the stars.

"Oh no. Zoe." Katara whispered, her voice full of pity. Zoe wiped her eyes.

"He died in the war." Zoe whispered. She had stopped crying. She was angry. Zoe suddenly punched the wall. It burst into flames. Katara quickly put it out. Zoe fell to the ground. She screamed. Katara sat there watching her scream. She started sobbing again. Katara hugged her.

"Zoe….. It's going to be okay. We'll make it through." Zoe looked up.

"I can't live in a world without him." Zoe whispered, her voice strained. Katara felt a surge of pity. Zoe stood up.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Listening." Zoe said quietly her voice lower than a whisper. She turned around and walked out of the door. Katara felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

Zoe woke up to find a chubby man standing in her doorway. Zoe sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her head was pounding.

"Iroh!" Zoe yelled. Zoe ran up to Iroh and hugged him.

"Hello Zoe." Iroh smiled.

Nate grumbled as he was pushed onto the deck. He was bound to a rock. The rock dragged behind him. Nate squinted his eyes. It was sunrise. A man dressed in fine clothes was looking him up and down.

"He'll be a strong worker." The man said. Nate pretended to faint to the side. The pirate captain moved towards. Nate suddenly jumped off the side. The man and the Captain looked over the side.

"What is he doing?"

"Crazy lad." The pirate grumbled.

"Must be one special girl." The pirate chuckled. That boy had talked about some girl with a beautiful necklace, and some promise, and swimming the ocean.

Nate sank to the bottom. He saw some coral. Thinking quickly he rubbed against the coral. The rope was instantly cut. He smiled and started swimming to the surface.

Zuko smiled as Zoe ran to Iroh. He walked down to breakfast, knowing that things would start to get back to normal.

Zoe stepped back.

"My child." Iroh smiled. Zoe looked up, shocked. Iroh smiled warmly.

"Come child, let's eat." Zoe nodded and followed him to the table. Zoe sat down to eat. Mai was sitting opposite to her. Everyone was uneasy. Mai smirked when she saw Zoe's face, tear streaked and sad. Zoe glared at her. Iroh saw the growing tension between the two girls.

"Who wants tea?" Mai smirked and went to pour some tea. Then she went to pour Zoe's tea, and "accidently" spilled the scalding hot tea onto Zoe. Zoe stood up. Mai smirk grew even wider. Zuko instantly stood up, and meant to come between the two girls. He never got the chance.

Nate gasped for air. He saw land on the horizon. He started swimming. He was tired and thought about giving up but then Zoe's voice rang in his head.

"_Nate!" She was laughing. _

He remembered when they first met.

_A girl with black hair was running from someone. She jumped over a barrel or two, fleeing something. Nate dropped what he was doing and ran over to her._

"_Are you okay?" The girl turned around. She had bright blue eyes. Various twigs and leaves were entangled in her hair._

"_I'm-I'm fine. But now I have to go." The girl said quickly, and then she looked behind her. Fire Nation Guards were approaching. The girl's eyes widened. Nate looked at her._

"_Hide behind the barrel. Now." The girl opened her mouth to protest but then nodded and hid. The Guards ran to Nate._

"_Have you seen this girl?" They held up a poster. _

"_She just left on a ship heading to the Earth Kingdom." Nate said. The guard nodded and ran to the docks. _

"_You can come out now." Nate smiled. The girl came out of hiding._

"_Thanks." The girl said. Nate nodded. _

"_Why are they after you?" Nate asked. The girl looked like a caged puppy, longing to get out. _

"_It's a long story."_

"_Try me."_

"_I have to leave…. But thank you." Nate grabbed the girl's arm._

"_Why don't you come eat dinner?" Nate asked. The _girl_ glanced at the horizon._

"_Okay." The girl smiled, and followed Nate. _

"Oops. Sorry." Mai smirked. Zoe was furious.

"What was that for?" she asked angrily. Mai smirked.

"For making sure I can't sleep. Do you hear yourself at night? Oh Nate Oh Nate!" Mai mocked. Zoe turned red.

"Shut up!" Zoe growled.

"You want to make me?" Mai taunted. Zoe bended the scalding water onto Mai. Mai shrieked and suddenly ran outside. Zoe realized what Mai wanted. She wants a good long butt whooping. And she was about to get one. Zoe followed her, dodging knives right and left.

Iroh frowned.

"Nate?" Katara looked away.

"Katara who's Nate?" Suki asked. Katara stood up.

"well….." She began. Suddenly she heard a scream.

"I hope it's Mai." Toph smirked. Katara gasped.

"Toph!?"

"What? I can't stand that girl." Toph suddenly paused. "Crap! Now The Dai Lee are fighting too!" Toph ran to go help Zoe.

Zoe climbed on to the roof. She raised her hands and the sea rose to meet her. Zoe spun around and pointed her hands at Mai. Zoe did a tumble to avoid a large boulder.

Nate felt the ocean pulling him. _What the heck?_ He tried to resist, but only wore himself out. He let his thoughts wander back to Zoe.

"_Zoe?" Nate asked, knocking on her window. Zoe opened her window._

"_Nate!"Zoe exclaimed. Zoe was living at the local inn. _

"_Come outside."_

"_Why?" Zoe's eyebrows were raised. _

"_Please?" Nate offered his hand. Zoe thought for a moment, and then climbed out of her window. She took Nate's hand and ran, following him. The moon had been high in the sky. Zoe held Nate's and for a while they gazed in each other's eyes. Then they kissed. But Zoe quickly pulled away. _

Zoe was getting tired. She had been at this for an hour. She hadn't gotten any sleep. Suddenly the roof caved in beneath her.

Katara and everyone ran outside. Toph was trying very hard to keep the Dai Lee away from Zoe.

Nate remembered when Zoe left. Because of Lee.

_Nate climbed into Zoe's room. _

"_Zoe?" _

"_He called the Fire Nation Soldiers." _

"_No." Nate gasped._

"_He said I'm an outcast." Zoe sniffled. Nate hugged Zoe tightly. _

"_We're going to be separated."_

"_I promise I'll find you when this all over." Zoe hugged Nate and buried her face in his collarbone. _

Then the guards had forced Zoe to flee. Then Nate saw the Fire Nation Palace. He saw a girl dangling from the roof. He swam as fast as he could to get to the girl.

Katara suddenly saw a young man run towards Zoe. She instantly recognized him as Nate.

Mai looked down at Zoe.

"Aw, poor Zoe." Mai smirked. Zoe grunted and tried to pull herself up.

"here why don't I help you?" Mai's smirk grew even wider. Zoe looked down. Everyone was small dots, like ants. Zoe gulped.

Katara squeezed Zuko's hand.

"Oh my God." Katara whispered. "She's going to fall."

Zoe tried again to pull herself up. Mai's smirk grew a mile wide. Zoe struggled to pull herself up in vain. Mai stomped her foot, crushing Zoe's hand. Zoe refused to let go. Mai knelt down. A look of pure hatred coursed between the two girls.

"You're finally gonna meet Nate." Mai smiled cruelly and pulled out a knife. She stabbed Zoe's hand. The poison began seeping into Zoe's blood. Zoe suddenly gasped and let go. Zoe freefell to the ground. Her hair flew about, and she fell like a rag doll.

Nate ran to catch the falling girl. He saw three boys, three girls, a girl on top of the roof, and an old man. He ran towards the falling girl. As she came closer he saw a ying yang necklace.

He caught the girl. He slowly lowered her to the ground. He felt the side of her neck. She was alive. He brushed the hair out of her face.

"Zoe."Nate whispered. Tears of Joy ran down his face.

Zuko ran towards Zoe. Some man was lowering her on the ground. Katara and everyone else ran to Zoe.

Zoe knelt down and began to heal Zoe. Nate looked at Katara.

"Who are you?" He looked prepared to fight.

"A better question is who are you?" Zuko asked. Nate stood up.

"I'm Nate. Who are you?"

"Zuko." Katara looked up at Zuko.

"Someone please hold her-" Nate was already on the ground, holding Zoe's wrists. He was gentle with her. Katara nodded her thanks as she pulled out the poison dagger.

Iroh smiled at the way Nate looked at Zoe.

"Can someone carry her back into her room?" Katara asked. Nate picked Zoe up, careful not to hurt her.

"Will she be okay?" Nate asked his eyes full of worry.

"Yes. She'll be fine." Katara smiled. Nate nodded.

Katara watched Nate tuck Zoe into bed. She chuckled.

"Looks like Zoe's going to have her fairytale ending after all."


	21. Chapter 21

The Hero Comes Home

Katara stopped Nate.

"Yes?" Nate asked he turned around.

"I'm Katara. A friend of Zoe's." Katara smiled warmly.

"And?" Nate asked. He seemed uncomfortable.

"I have an idea. For you and Zoe." Katara's smile grew a mile wide. She then whispered something into Nate's ear. Nate smiled.

"But I'm going to ask her something."

"What?" Katara asked.

"Who would I have to ask permission to marry Zoe?" Nate asked. Katara jumped up and down.

"Oh my gosh!" Katara screamed. Nate just stood there, his head cocked in confusion. He wasn't used to girls. Katara took his hand and led him to Zuko and Iroh.

"Zuko, Iroh this Nate." Nate smiled weakly and whispered to Katara.  
"Why am I asking them?"

"Just do it." Katara hissed. Nate gulped.

"I want to marry Zoe." Nate said. Iroh smiled and clapped his hands.

"Really?" Zuko raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. More than anything." Zuko had to admit, the guy was pretty determined. Toph stepped out of the corners.

"Do you really love Zoe?"

"Yes."

"Are you ever going to cheat on her?"

"No."

"Would you die for her?"

"Yes." Nate said without a second thought. Toph whistled.

"Wow. And I thought Zuko was a sap." Toph smiled. Nate blushed.

"You have my permission." Iroh smiled. Nate beamed. Katara went up to Toph and screamed.

"OH MY GOD!!" Katara screamed. Sokka ran into the room.

"What happened?" Sokka asked, on warrior mode.

"ZOE'S GETTING MARRIED!" Katara screamed.

"That's if she says yes." Toph replied. Nate seemed to shrink. He walked away, a frown on his face.

"TOPH!" Katara scolded.

"What? " Toph asked. Katara grunted and ran after Nate.

"Smooth Toph." Sokka said.

Nate walked out onto the beach.

"Nate!" Katara yelled. She was breathless.

"She wouldn't marry me." Nate grumbled. Katara thought about what to do. She could comfort him, say its okay, scream at him, or possibly tell him he's right. Katara had a better idea. She slapped him.

"The girl loves you. You'd have to blind not to see it." Nate made no sound so Katara went on.

"She heard a rumor you were dead, and she shut down. She refused to eat and gave up on living. When you came, she was at to the point if she fell asleep, there was a good chance she wouldn't wake up."

"She told me about you. She told me she loved you. And that she couldn't forgive herself for leaving you. She loved Nate. She always did and she always will." Katara got up. Nate stood up.

"Thank you." Nate said and walked off into town.

Zoe woke up. She stretched her arms. She inspected herself, wondering if she had any scars. But she looked normal. Zoe bit her lip. She had sworn that she had fallen into Nate's arms. She remembered his sweet smell, how he had gently brushed her air away from her face, along with all of her fears and worries. But apparently it had all been a dream. Zoe got up, feeling much less sad than usual.

"He's not coming back." Zoe whispered. But she knew there was no way in the world she world let go of this fake ignorance, this mock innocence. Zoe brushed her hair and then got changed. She walked out of her room and walked all the way into the throne room.

Katara ran up to her and hugged her.

"What?" Zoe asked.

"Oh. Nothing." Katara couldn't suppress her smile.  
"She's excited about my coronation." Zuko smiled. Zoe suddenly gasped.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Zoe screamed.

"What?"

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ZUKO?! ZUKO DOESN'T SMILE!!" Zoe yelled. Zuko laughed.

"What the Heck??" Zoe asked. Katara laughed.

"And guess what?" Katara said. Suki, Toph and Zoe groaned.

"WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!" Katara screamed with excitement.

"Kill me now!" Zoe groaned. Toph nodded.

"Damn right." Suki leaned over to Toph and Zoe.

"If she picks something pink, we kill her. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Toph and Zoe said in unison.

"Come on! The party starts at 6!" Katara grabbed the three and started pulling them.

"If I don't make it, you better spend a whole lot of money on my funeral."Toph whispered.

"What do you think of this one?" Katara held up a dark red dress.

"I think it's beautiful." Toph said.

"Really? 'Cause I was scared that red would look too- thanks Toph." Katara mumbled. She pulled out a blue dress and held it up.

"For me or you?" Zoe asked.

"Me." Katara replied.

"It looks fine."

"Just fine? Maybe I should wear the red-"

"No. You look stupid in red. No offense." Zoe cut her off. Katara sighed.

"You look great Katara." Suki smiled.

"Thanks." Katara quickly pulled out shoes.

"Heels of flats?" Katara asked. Zoe groaned.

"Can we just kill her now?" Zoe whispered.

"No. We couldn't do it right if we rushed it." Toph whispered back.

"Heels."

"Heels."

"Heels."

"Do you think Zoe, Toph and Suki have killed Katara yet?" Zuko asked.

"I hope not." Aang replied.

"I don't want my girlfriend to be a murderer."

"I don't want my girlfriend dead."

"Would they really kill her?" Sokka asked.

"Yes." Zuko answered, his eyebrow creased in worry.

"Alright now it's Zoe's turn."

"Blue, Red, Green or White?" Katara asked.

"Purple."

"They don't have purple." Katara said. Zoe laughed. Then she walked up to the manager.

"I want a purple dress."

"We don't have one miss." Zoe lit a flame in the palm of her hand.

"I want a purple dress."

"Yes miss." The manager hurried off. Zoe smiled.

"Suki."

"Yes?" Suki groaned.

"What color?"

"Brown with a little green." Katara shrieked. She ran off and brought back a brown dress with a vomit colored hem.

"That's ugly." Suki stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah it is." Zoe smiled. Toph laughed.

"I'm starting to enjoy this." Zoe stood up.

"I'm going to pick out a dress." Zoe walked away. Within ten minutes, she returned with a dress. It was plain brown, and had a brown ribbon that tied into a bow in the back. On the ribbon, a small fan was sewn on.

"Wow. It's really pretty." Katara sighed. Zoe smiled.

"I rock." Katara turned to Toph.

"A Green Dress right?"

"My Champion belt or nothing." Toph stated as she blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"A green dress with the Champion belt?" Katara pleaded.

"Okay, but on one condition."

"What?"

"No shoes."

"But Toph-"

"Okay then I'm not wearing anything."

"Toph!" Zoe laughed. Katara sighed.

"Fine." Toph punched the air.

"I win!" Suddenly the manger came back with a long purple dress.

It was beautiful. It flowed out and stopped at the floor. It was a dark purple. It shimmered. It had a black hem and belt. It was v-neck.

"Wow.'" Zoe said. Katara gasped.

"It's beautiful."

"It really is."

"I think it's such a pretty color." Toph said. Zoe cracked up. Katara slapped her forehead.

"Jesus." Katara huffed. Zoe smiled.

"So we're done now right?" Zoe, Toph and Suki perked up.

"No." they groaned. "We have to do hair, makeup, jewelry, shoes for Zoe and Suki-"

"I think we should kill her now." Zoe whispered.

"Zuko would kill us." Suki pointed out.

"I think we could take Sparky."

After five hours more of shopping and planning elaborate ways for Katara to be murdered, the girls arrived in the palace.

"How'd it go?" Iroh asked.

"I'd rather here one of your stories, Iroh." Suki groaned. Toph fell down. Sokka smiled.

"HA! I win I told you Katara wouldn't be killed! Zuko you owe me 100 gold coins." Katara groaned.

"You bet on my survival?"

"Yupp." Sokka said before wandering off. Iroh checked the time.

"You girls need to get ready!"

_5 minutes later…_

Zoe ran out her room, screaming with Toph right behind her.

"HELP!" They screamed. They bumped into Zuko.

"What's going on?" Half of Zoe's hair was straight the other half was curly.

"Katara…straightening thing….. painful death….HELP!" Zoe then ran off. Zuko smiled. Toph punched his arm.

"What Toph?"

"I don't know. It's fun." Zoe then came back a couple of minutes later. Her hair was half up, half down. She was dressed up and she put on a little makeup. She was wearing high heels. She looked like a Queen. Her eyes shone with a type of fire, and she walked with a type of poise that people were born with. Zoe raised her eyebrows.

"Well?" Zoe asked. Zuko cocked his head.

"Well what?"

"Do I look okay?"

"Yeah sure I guess." Zuko shrugged. Zoe groaned.

"You know I'll go ask Aang." Zoe walked off, holding her head high. Katara walked into the hallway, wearing her blue dress. Zuko's eyes widened. She looked amazing. Toph slinked back into the shadows.

"Do I look okay?" Katara asked.

"You look amazing." Zuko blurted quickly. He then cursed himself.

_Why can't I think straight when I'm around her? _ He instantly reddened.

"Are you excited?" Katara asked.

"Yeah I guess." Zuko shrugged. Katara smiled.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked. Zuko shrugged.

"It's being Firelord isn't it?" Katara asked. _ How does she read my mind?_

"What if I'm like Ozai?" Zuko asked. Katara hugged him.

"You nothing like Ozai." She said quietly. She stepped back and placed her hand on his scar.

"Reflections can lie, Zuko. You are strong, good and kind. You're the guy I fell in love with. You're Zuko. And you will be a wonderful Firelord." Katara said quietly. Zuko reached up and touched her hand and brought it down from his face. He squeezed it and then leaned in to kiss her. Katara melted into the kiss. She felt her heartbeat speed up. She deepened the kiss after a moment.

"Ew! Major yuck-fest!" Toph yelled. Katara and Zuko suddenly broke apart.

"Toph!" Zuko scolded as Katara turned beet red. Toph laughed and walked away to go get ready. Katara turned away. Zuko grabbed her hand.

"You meant what you said?" Katara turned to him.

"Of course." Katara whispered. Zuko smiled. Together, holding hands, they walked to go talk to Iroh.

Suki was in the middle of doing her hair when Sokka walked in, red faced and furious.

"They were kissing again!" He yelled angrily. Suki smiled.

"Aw."

"NO! BAD!" Sokka yelled. Suki turned around.

"Why is it so bad?"

"Because!" Suki smirked.

"Because why?" Sokka sat down.

"I don't really know."He pouted. Suki smiled.

"Wow, Sokka." Sokka grunted.

"Hey Suki."

"Yeah?"

"You're coming to the party with me right?"

"No." Suki smirked.

"WHAT?"

"I'm kidding smart one."

"Oh." Sokka smiled. He went up to her and kissed her cheek.

"See you in a bit." Sokka called as he walked out of the room. Suki let out a un-Suki like giggle. Then her eyes widened in horror. She then slapped herself.

"I'm turning into Ty Lee."Suki cried in horror.

Iroh smiled fondly as he watched Zuko and Katara whisper to each other. _Young Love. _

"Oh my! We have to get to the party!"

_At the Party_….

Katara giggled as Zuko was talking to some stuffy, stuck up old man. She decided to go and save him.

"Excuse me? Can I borrow him for a moment?" Katara asked her voice dripping with feign politeness. The old man nodded and walked away.

"Thank you." Zuko whispered. Katara smiled as she gave him a peck on the check.

"You're welcome." Katara pulled him away from the circle of politicians.

"Let's go have some fun?"

"Fun?" Zuko gulped.

"You know how to dance Hot Head?"

"NO." Katara laughed.

"Stinks to be you. I'm gonna get a dance." Katara smiled and her eyes widened. She made a puppy dog face.

"Fine." Katara beamed as she pulled him out onto the dance floor.

Toph blew her bangs out of her eyes. Aang watched Zuko and Katara dance.

"Do you want to dance?"Aang asked hopefully.

"I don't dance." Aang pouted.

"Please?"

"I really don't dance. I don't know how." Toph said, pleading with Aang. There was no way she could dance.

"Follow my lead." Aang grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. Toph groaned.

"You're doing fine." Aang said reassuringly. Toph grunted.

"I can't do this."

"You're doing great."

"Twinkle toes you are so dead." Toph raised her eyebrows and laughed.

"Hot Head's dancing." Zuko glared at her.

Zuko followed Katara's lead awkwardly.

"Ugh! I can't dance for my life."

"You're doing great." Katara reassured him. Suddenly Zuko was interrupted by a loud shriek. He looked around to see Zoe standing there, a stain on her dress and a young man with an empty glass.

"STOP SPILLING YOUR DRINK ON ME!!" Zoe screamed.

The young man backed up, cautiously. Zoe quickly bended the drink off her dress.

"S-Sorry."

"Oh you will be." Zoe stepped towards the man. Zuko quickly caught her arm. The drink splattered to the floor. Zoe turned to Zuko. The young man ran away.

"What?"

"You're not getting into a fight. Not now." Zuko whispered harshly. Everyone began going back to what they were doing.

"Why?" Zoe asked, impatient.

"You're one of my good friends. You were invited to the party. That means you have to be nice, polite and courteous."

"Don't they all mean the same thing?" Zoe asked as she blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"That's not the point."

"I tried that when he started flirting. Then he spilled his drink on me." Zoe whispered. She quickly craned her neck, searching for him.

"Where'd you go Chan?" She mumbled to herself.

"Chan?" Zuko asked, trying to constrain his disgust.

"Yes. And he's about to die. Why? Is he a friend of yours?" Zoe asked.

"He made a move on Azula." Zuko said, his face showing his disgust. Zoe turned around.

"I think I might puke." Zoe said as she clutched her stomach. Zuko laughed and walked back over to Katara. Katara glanced at Zoe nervously.

"Is she ok?" Katara asked her face full of worry.

"She's fine." Suddenly the band walked off the stage. Everyone headed towards their seats. The Gang sat at a large circular table. Radom visitors would come and go, talking about politics. Finally someone came along that Zoe recognized.

"June!" Zoe stood up.

"Hey Zoe." June smiled and then eyed Katara and Zuko.

"Looks like I was right." Katara blushed.

"How do you guys know each other?"

"She was one of the many bounty hunters. She finally captured me, but I escaped." Zoe shrugged.

"Every second I left her alone she would be trying to escape. Eventually she escaped and I didn't bother tracking her again." June said. June looked at Katara and Zuko again and laughed.

"Well, Love birds, I'd love to stay and chat but it looks like someone is coming this way." June said. She walked off. Zoe turned around. She gasped.

Nate was walking towards her, weaving in between the crowd to get to Zoe. Zoe grabbed hold of her chair to steady herself.

"Nate?" Zoe asked her voice barely above a whisper. Nate nodded.

"Nate!" Zoe cried. She ran to him. Nate picked her up and spun her around.

"But how?" Zoe asked as she hugged him.

"I told you I'd find you." Nate smiled. Nate grabbed her hand.

"Come on." Zoe followed him.

He led her unto a beach. He sat down. She sat down next to him.

"They told me you were dead." Zoe whispered. Nate looked at her.

"No."

"how'd you find me?"

"I don't know. I was taken by pirates-"

"WHAT?" Zoe shrieked.

"And I jumped off and started swimming-"

"You idiot!" Zoe yelled.

"And I saw you falling and I ran and-"

"You caught me." Zoe smiled. Nate nodded and kissed her. Zoe felt a shock go down her spine. Zoe then broke away from him.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked, his voice full of concern.

"Nate I need to tell you something." Zoe whispered.

"Ok." Nate asked, fearing the worst.

"I love you." Zoe said quietly. Nate looked at her in surprise. He was shocked. And therefore silent. Zoe looked away, thinking he didn't feel the same way. She stood and began to walk away. Nate jumped up and grabbed her hand.

"Zoe!"

"Yes?" Zoe turned to him, her eyes full of tears. Nate wiped them away.

"Please don't cry. I love you too." Nate whispered. Zoe looked up.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Now it's my turn to ask you something." Nate said. Zoe nodded.

"Close your eyes." Nate ordered.

"Why?" Zoe asked.

"Please."

"Ok." Zoe turned around, facing the ocean. The waves lapped gently on the white sandy beach. The moon was starting to fade away, and the sun was beginning to rise. A New Day. A New Start. A New Age. Nate pulled out a necklace. It was pure white and reflected every color. A ying yang was engraved on it. It shone like a beacon in the new morning.

Nate breathed in and held the necklace around her neck.

"Open your eyes." Zoe opened her eyes.

"Does this mean….?" Zoe asked breathlessly.

"Zoe will you marry me?" Nate asked.

"Yes." Zoe breathed. Zoe undid her old necklace. It dropped in her hand. Her grip tightened on it as Nate put on the new necklace.

"It's beautiful." Zoe said happily.

"Just like you." Nate murmured. Zoe turned to him and threw her arms around him and kissed him. Nate hugged her tightly. Zoe smiled and finally understood what her mom meant when she said "You'll know when you've found true love." Zoe knew she had found true love. She had always known. And know she was going to get married.

"I've always loved you." Zoe whispered. Nate smiled.

"I always have and always will." Zoe felt the sun rising and breathed deeply, knowing that this road would be far from easy.

"The world is trying to keep up apart." Zoe whispered.

"They won't though." Nate reassured her. Zoe remembered an old lullaby.

"Just wait, though wide he may roam, always a Hero Comes Home, he goes where no man has gone, but always, a hero comes home. And Someday they'll carve in stone, The Hero comes Home." Zoe sang quietly.


	22. Epilouge

Epilogue:

Zoe looked in the mirror.

"Oh My God." She breathed as she saw herself. Her hair was up, and she was a dress that was so beautiful it nearly made her cry. But if she did, she would mess up her makeup and Sugar Queen would kill her.

"I can't do this!" Zoe wailed. How could she?

"So let me get this straight. You can come back from the dead, fight off Ozai, Hama and Azula, and bend two elements, but you can't walk down an aisle and get married." Zuko teased, appearing in the doorway, straight into Zoe's personal hell. Makeup, dresses, painful hair sutff and shoes was the stuff of nightmares for Zoe.

"Precisely." Zoe smirked. She was starting to get light headed. Katara looked up, furious.

"If you tell Nate where she is…" Katara warned. She had her heart set on making sure verything was perfect for Zoe's wedding. Toph on the other hand was giving Nate a pep talk. Aang was talking to the priest and Sokka was talking to the chef. Iroh was helping Toph with the pep talk.

"Calm down. Nate's hyperventilating. He wouldn't understand a thing." Zuko reassured her. Zoe grunted._ Why is Nate allowed to go into hysterics? _She stopped breathing for a moment. Nate wasn't hyperventailing. Zuko was trying to mess with her.

"Katara how tight did you have to get this dress to be?" Zoe said in between breaths. Katara was tying the bow in the back of Zoe's dress. Zoe shot a reporachful look at Zuko.

"If you're still talking, not tight enough." Katara retorted. Zoe took another deep breath.

"Zuko start singing."

"Why?" Zuko asked confused.

"It calms me down. Or makes me laugh. So start singing. Humor me." Zoe snapped.

"Cranky bride." Zuko muttered.

"If she gets cranky Zuko, I'll kill you." Katara warned. Zuko took a deep breath and started to sing. Zoe tried very hard not to laugh. Katara tied the bow a little tighter.

"Be nice."

"Yes, Mother." Zoe laughed.

***

Zoe stared at the ground as the priest spoke in his gravelly voice. She could feel Nate's eyes on her. Zoe wanted to touch her necklace, but Katara had told her not to fidget. Zoe felt totally hopeless.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest finished. Nate cupped his hand under Zoe's chin. Zoe forgot to breathe.

"I love you." He whispered huskly. Zoe threw her arms around his neck. Zoe kissed him. The kiss was deepened but Zoe was starting to run out of air. _Stupid Katara. Why did she have to try the damn dress so freaking tight?_ When they finally broke away, they grabbed each other's hands and ran out the door, laughing. The bridal party followed them, laughing and cheering. Iroh smiled.

"They grow up so fast."Iroh mumbled. Zoe stopped and turned around.

"Come on Iroh!" She laughed. Zoe looked happier than ever. Her eyes sparkled and danced, and she seemed to glow with joy.

***

The party was amzing. Toph was drunk, but that was okay. Aang refused to drink, but Zoe was pretty sure Toph slipped something in one of his drinks, because the youing  
Avatar was starting to get tipsy. Zuko and Katara were dancing. Zuko looked like he was in pain. Zoe couln't help but giggle. Sokka was kissing Suki. Iroh was dancing with some old lady. ZOe couldn't help but groan. As Zoe watched everyone dance and celebrate, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Then Nate grabbed Zoe's hand.

"Do you want to dance?" Nate whsipered in her ear. Zoe felt shivers up her spine. Sghe wanted much more than just a dance. But that would have to wait. So she accepted. As they dance, Nate kissed her passioantely and Zoe kissed him back. Everything felt so right. Her hero had come home, and married her. Screw Romeo and Juliet. Who said love stories can't have happily ever afters?

_**The End!**_

* * *

**ALl right guys, it's officallly over. i think this is crappy but idk theres not much more 2 say. Oh well thank u guys 4 reviewing! u guys rock! **


End file.
